Digimon: Blaze of Glory
by Blaze Dragon Knight of Fire
Summary: an ancient evil has been unleashed in the digital world. its up to the Digidestined to save the day again. can Tai lead the others to victory in the greatest battle of their lives or will they go down in a blaze of glory. taiora, takari, mimato
1. and so it begins again

**Digimon **

**The Digi-Wars**

**By: Blaze **

**Chapter 1**

**In the midst of eternal darkness without hope or courage the chosen must fight. The keys to powers unknown love and light. Their ugly heads, traitors shall turn. In the bloodshed friendships shall burn. Nightmares shall become realities. Hearts will be broken. Lights will be darkened. But in the midst of a dark ocean of sorrow and nightmares unending, ancient warriors shall return to fight the darkness and rekindle the flaming wings of courage and hope.**

"Hmmm." said Gennai reading this strange passage in the book of prophecy. "This sounds like trouble, I hope the darkness outside is not the eternal darkness foretold. I'll need to talk to Azulongmon on this one."

(Meanwhile in the real world) "Owwww. Tai, that hurt." said Davis holding his sore nose. "That's why you hit the soccer ball with your forehead and not your face." Tai said between laughs. "Not funny dude" said Davis. (And to think you are the star player of the team) thought Tai sadly. Hey isn't that Kari and T.K.? What are they laughing at?

"So Kari, how'd you do on that test we took this morning?" asked T.K. "I think I did alright T.K. How about you" answered Kari? "I flunked it. I hate Math especially when it's being taught by a woman who probably taught my great great grandfather in college." Kari busted out laughing at this. "Well she probably did. Hell she did teach my dad and he thought the same thing." Kari laughs even harder. "What is so funny?... wait how are you passing that class." asked T.K. "I've got all of Tai's old tests and notes" she answered sheepishly. WHAT? T.K. exclaimed. "You smart little"… (Hey wait a second now why didn't I think of getting Matt's notes.) He thought. But there's just one problem with Tai's notes. Kari said. What's that T.K. asked. Half of the notebook is filled with Sora is hot lines and hearts around her name. She said and giggled. Do I detect a blackmail opportunity here? T.K. asked with an evil grin. "Mayybeeeee." said Kari slyly with an evil grin that matched T.K.'s. Both of them then burst into peals of evil laughter when they looked up and saw Tai looking at them.

Tai shrugged and figured T.K. must have told Kari one hell of a joke when he turned around and saw Davis giving Kari a look that meant only one thing. He was undressing her with his eyes. At that moment Tai's big brother instincts kicked in and he thought "Davis is concentrating on Kari so much he is oblivious to the rest of the world… his mistake. He thought with an evil grin. He looked at the soccer ball and said softly "Davis catch" Tai kicked the ball as hard as he could at Davis' head and of course being Tai, hit him dead on.

Davis fell flat on his back and looked up to see T.K. rolling on the ground laughing at him. Davis jumped up, rage boiling his brain and charged T.K. T.K. jumped up ready to fight. Kari jumped in between them and Davis accidentally punched her. Davis jaw dropped in surprise and shame. "Oh my god Kari I am so sorry that was meant for TK" Kari turned her head and there was a nasty cut on her cheek from his ring. Tai looked down at Kari and turned around and punched Davis with enough force to crack Wargreymon's armor. Davis went flying back and hit the wall insanely hard. By the time Davis hit the ground Tai was already on him lining him up for the next punch. But about that time Tai's phone started singing Trace Adkins' "Honky-tonk Badonkadonk". "Sorry guys that's Sora I gotta take this one. T.K. take over for me." "With pleasure Tai." T.K said with a nasty smile.

"Just one thing T.K., don't kill him." Tai said with an evil grin as he answered his phone. "Hey baby what's going on?" Tai said. "Hey Tai. How'd ya know it was me?" Sora asked. "Let's just say I have a special ring tone for you." Tai answered "Really what is it?" Sora asked. "You ever heard the country song Honky-tonk Badonkadonk?" Tai asked. "Yeah the country song about the girl with the really hot ass." Sora said. "That's it." Tai said. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Sora asked. "Uhhhh you fit the song's description perfectly." Tai said. "Hahahahahha if I didn't love you I'd slap you." Sora said "Hey it was a compliment" Tai answered quickly, worried that she mistook his meaning. "Uhuhh. Where's Kari and T.K?" Sora asked "Uhh T.K. is busy beating the crap out of Davis because he punched Kari." Tai answered "WHATTTT!!!!!" Sora asked surprised. "I think it was by accident but I beat the crap out of him anyway and now T.K. is finishing up for me." Tai answered looking back towards the fight scene. "Well go punch him again for me." Sora said. "Your wish is my command o great beautiful wonderful lady" Tai answered with a large grin on his face. "Oh cut the crap you big suck up, but call me when you're done I need to talk to you. I love you." Sora said. "Okay… love you too later.."

(Meanwhile during the conversation)

Davis I am going to KILL you." Said T.K. as he punched Davis for the tenth time straight. If you ever touch Kari again it'll take more than Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and Magnaangemon to pull me off of you. "T.K. stop." Kari said getting off of the ground. What? Why? T.K. asked her. Because I want to do THIS! She said as she slapped Davis hard enough to shatter bricks. "DDAAMMNN." T.K. heard Tai say behind him. "She must be mad." "and I want to do this while Davis is still conscious" Kari said as she pulled T.K. in for a not so innocent kiss. "Oooohhh I could hear Davis's heart shattering from over here" said Matt who had just come up the hill from the soccer field. "Get a room you two." Matt said to his occupied little brother. "Team blast anyone?" Matt asked as he picked the barely conscious Davis up. "Sure" everybody said. Tai and T.K. punched Davis while Kari kicked Davis right in the groin area. Tai, T.K. and Matt looked at Kari in shock because they had never seen Kari get this mad about anything before. "Of course you would pick the girl who could kick your ass any day of the week wouldn't you?" Matt asked his shocked little brother. "Hey at least she'll keep you in line." Tai said laughing. Kari grabbed T.K.'s hand and dragged him away with just a "see ya later" to everyone. "Hey Matt could hold Davis up for one last punch" Tai asked. "Why? Don't you think he's had enough?" Matt asked. "Sora told me to punch him once for her." Tai answered. "Oh Ok." Matt said as he picked Davis up again. Tai reared back and let one last punch loose on poor Davis. Afterward…"Well Matt I've gotta call Sora. Later man" Tai said. "Later" Matt said as he walked off towards home. Once Matt left Tai pulled out his phone and called Sora. "Hey Sora." Tai said "Hi Tai." Sora said "What did you need to talk to me about?" Tai asked "Well I was gonna tell you something but I think I'll just surprise you now." Sora said. "Uhh okay do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Tai asked thinking about what Sora could possibly be thinking. "Sure, pick me up at 7:00 okay." Sora answered. "See ya then." Tai said. "Bye baby see ya at 7." Sora said. "Bye." Tai hung up.

Well the rest of the day went by no problem. T.K. and Kari went to the park and climbed up a tree where no one could see them. Matt and Mimi went on their first date. Tai picked up Sora and they were on their way to the same restaurant they had spent their first date and first kiss. While all of this was happening a conversation was taking place in the digital world.

"So is everything in order?" a dark and menacing voice asked his servant. It is master. Please master; remember what I ask in payment for the destruction of the digidestined. Of course my faithful servant once hope and courage fall the other digidestined will be destroyed. And the girl? She will be yours. Thank you master. Now use the power of your digivice and release me!!! Yes Master. Beep beep beep. It is done I am FREEEEEEE!!!!!! And with my freedom a new era of darkness shall be unleashed!!!!

(so what'd you think? Please read and review.)


	2. here we go again

Chapter 2

The digidestined Digimon were camping out at the base of Infinity Mountain when all of a sudden the entire digital world was plunged into darkness. Then the sky began to rain fireballs. Agumon called to the others "RUNNN!!!" They looked up and saw Gennai waving to them "quickly inside" he said. "Gennai what is going on" Gatomon asked him. "I hope I'm wrong but I think this has something to do with this prophecy. I'm calling the digidestined on their digivices now." Gennai said

(Meanwhile in the real world) "Tai this is so romantic, you're taking me to the same restaurant we had our first date in." Sora said smiling lovingly at Tai. "Not to mention where we shared our first kiss." Tai said also smiling. They ordered the same thing they had on their first date. Tai ordered the grilled fish dinner and Sora ordered a house salad. They were in the middle of dinner when all of a sudden their digivices began going off. Tai looked at his and saw a flashing red light on his screen. Sora looked at hers and saw the same thing. "What could this mean? Is the digital world in danger again if there's an evil Digimon on the loose then we've got to defeat him." Sora said to Tai. Tai thought "when I get my hands on that Digimon I will rip him apart myself for ruining my date." I'll e-mail the other digidestined and see if their digivices are going off too.

(Meanwhile at the park) "Mmmmm. Kari that was great you're a great kisser." T.K. said to Kari while catching his breath. "What can I say T.K. it's a talent." Kari said grinning and also out of breath. "But why are we in the top of a tree?" T.K asked. "So my brother doesn't see what we're doing." Kari answered. "Oh that makes sense…But I thought Tai liked me. He didn't say anything to me when you kissed me earlier." T.K said confused. "First Tai does like you, second, the reason he didn't say anything is he was mad at Davis and so were you so he didn't think to kick your ass too." Kari said. "Oh ok but about your kissing, you need practice." T.K. said mischievously as he leaned in toward Kari. "Oh really?" Kari said as she grabbed him by the shirt. Just before their lips touched their digivices went off. "Uh oh." Kari said. "What could that be?" T.K. asked. "Hey I'm getting an e-mail from Tai on the D-terminal. It says are your digivices going off too? Oh and T.K. I am going to kill you." Kari said laughing. How did he know? T.K. asked with a hint of fear. "Well I'm e-mailing him back." Kari said. "Well tell Tai that if he kills me for kissing you then who's gonna stop Davis when he's not around?" T.K said with an evil grin. "Alright and we're meeting them at Izzy's house." Kari said. "O.K. well back to our date then" T.K asked eagerly. "Sorry T.K. we have to go now." Kari said sadly. T.K thought "when I get my hands on that Digimon I will kill him myself for ruining my date." "Alright lets go." He said.

(at Izzy's house)

"Alright is everybody here yet?" Tai asked angrily. "No not yet" Izzy said "what's the problem?" Joe asked Tai. "I'll tell you what the problem is some Digimon just ruined my date with Sora. Now who's missing?" Tai asked impatiently. "Kari and T.K." Yolei answered. "oh great" Tai groaned. " and Davis and Cody." She finished. "Sorry I'm late" Cody said as he walked through the door. "Have you seen Kari, T.K. or Davis" Izzy asked. "Nope sorry." Cody answered. "Davis is probably still unconscious from this morning if not he has one hell of a headache." Matt said and laughed. "Yeah well if Kari and T.K. don't get here soon I will kill your brother, Matt." Tai said and laughed evilly. "Hey that's not fair, Tai we don't even know if they're together." Matt said. "Oh they are believe me." Tai said. "Sorry we're late." Tai heard T.K. say a few minutes later. Sora grabbed Tai and said "calm down don't kill him read this e-mail Kari sent us a little while ago. "Dear Tai, yes our digivices are going off. I'll see you at Izzy's place. Oh and T.K says if you kill him just because we were kissing then who is gonna keep Davis at bay when you're not around. Bye. Kari." "Ok she brings up a good point about Davis but I'm still gonna have a long talk with T.K. when this is over." Tai said. "Why" Sora asked him. "Because T.K hangs out with Matt too much. Who knows what advice Matt has given him that he wants to try out with Kari. And if he takes after his brother too much I am gonna kill both of them. "You will try to Tai." Matt said laughing evilly. "Try and succeed. If T.K lays one finger on Kari that makes her feel uncomfortable Omnimon wouldn't be able to keep me from destroying both of you." Tai said giving Matt a death glare. Matt's eyes widened in fear for a second as Tai gave him that look and noticed T.K had the same look of fear on his face after hearing Tai and entering the room. Tai looked at both of them and burst out laughing at the looks of terror on the both of their faces. "Aww come on guys I'm just playin with ya." Tai said between laughs. "Tai with those death glares and that evil mind of yours you would have made one hell of a dark master." Sora said with a laugh. "Well Sora if you ever break my heart we'll just see how evil I can be getting my revenge." Tai said as he leaned and kissed her. "Uhhhhh guys not to interrupt but we do have a job to do." Cody said pulling out his D-3 and pointing it at the computer screen "DIGIPORT OOOO" "CODY NOOOOO don't open the portal yet." Izzy yelled "Why?" Yolei asked confused. "Look at this prophecy Gennai just sent me."

**In the midst of eternal darkness without hope or courage. The keys to powers unknown htmares shall become realities. Hearts broken. Lights will be d. But in the dark ocean of sor and nightm unendng, ancient **

**to fight the darkss and rekindle and **

"Wow and I thought I had bad grammar skills." Tai asked. "Tai it is incomplete. Looks like a portion of it was lost during transmission. "Wait I'm getting another e-mail from Gennai" Izzy said. "It says Digidestined come here now emergency!!!" "Alright lets go we'll worry about the prophecy later" Tai said. DIGIPORT OPEN!!

"Whoa what happened here" Tai asked as he saw File Island on fire. "Take cover" Matt screamed as the fireballs rained down. "Quick guys in here" said a familiar voice. "Hey it's Agumon!" said Kari. "Agumon!" "Tai!" Tai and his partner cried at the same time. "Say Hello later we have work to do." Izzy said. "Follow me guys!" Agumon yelled.

"Agumon where are you taking us?" asked Kari. "I'm taking all of you to a cave where the other digimon are." Agumon answered. The digidestined followed Agumon into a cave and there they were tackled by their respective digimon. "Hello digidestined." Gennai said appearing out of the shadows. "I have something for the original digidestined." "What could you have for them that we can't have?" Yolei asked slightly irritated. "Their tags and crests." Gennai answered. "What?" Tai and Matt said in unison, while everyone else's mouths were hanging open. The powerful necklaces began glowing and floating in the air at the presence of their owners. "Tai, I return the crest of courage to you", as the orange sun symbol flew towards the leader of the digidestined. When the orange crest touched its master, Tai's eyes began giving off a fiery orange light. "Sora, the crest of love belongs to you", he said as the red heart symbol flew towards its place at Sora's heart. When the red crest reached her Sora's eyes began radiating a bright red light. "Kari the crest of light shall shine for you again", Gennai said as the pink star symbol flew towards Kari. When the pink crest reached her, Kari's eyes began giving off a bright pink light. "T.K., the crest of hope shall never be lost again". He said as the yellow star shape symbol flew to its bearer. When the yellow crest reached him, T.K.'s eyes began glowing bright yellow. "Matt, the crest of friendship is yours again", Gennai said as the blue symbol of friendship flew back towards its rightful master. "Izzy, the crest of knowledge has been returned to you", Gennai said as the purple symbol flew toward the genius who owned it. "Joe the crest of reliability is yours once more". He said as the metallic grey cross symbol flew towards the doctor to be. "And last but not least the crest of sincerity is yours Mimi." And with that the green tear drop shape flew to the former pink pain. "Tai and Matt your warp-digivolution powers have been restored as well." "Alright, Rock on Gennai" said Tai and Matt together. Now that that is settled, Izzy said. Gennai most of the prophecy you sent us was lost in transcript. "Ah I see." said Gennai, "Well the complete prophecy is at my home in Server." "How do we get there when it is raining fireballs outside?" Joe asked trembling. As he said that a large fireball hit the entrance of the cave causing a cave-in. The digi-destined were trapped.


	3. time to heal i dont think so

Chapter 3

Tai woke up to pain and the fact that it was dark and he couldn't move. He tried to look around but it hurt too much. His arm felt numb and his chest was hurting like hell. All around his body he felt dirt and rock. He closed his eyes and heard some one calling him. Taiiiii. The next thing he felt was someone's hand moving against his face. Then he felt two strong arms pull him up until his upper body was out of the dirt. He turned to see Matt pulling him out. "You alright Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai groaned and said "yeah sure am buddy, where's Sora." "Tai I'm flattered you immediately think of me, but I am just fine. I'm more worried about you. Joe, come here quick, Tai has a nasty gash across his head and down his arm!!" Sora yelled. Biyomon says "oh my gosh Tai you're bleeding really badly" "Sora, I'll be there as soon as I can but I have to finish treating T.K. and Izzy first." Joe said. Sora was about to insist but Tai stopped her. "I'm fine, how bad are they Joe?" Tai asked. "Izzy is out cold but I think he'll be fine…T.K. on the other hand is in pretty bad shape but he should pull through given time and us getting out of here." Joe answered. They looked over to see T.K. covered in blood with a weeping Kari leaning over him. Gennai came out of the shadows of the rubble and said "I can help with that." Everyone grab on to each other." Everyone grabbed one of the other's hands and Joe grabbed onto Gennai. "Alright azulongmon teleport us out of here" everyone opened their eyes to a white room. "This is the medical bay. You can be healed here. Joe you might as well get to know the equipment because I get the feeling that we're going to need a lot of healing before this is over. As Joe began examining and treating T.K. and Izzy no one noticed Tai getting paler and paler until… Bammmm. "Tai are you alright?" Sora asked standing over where Tai had fallen down. "…ngh…" Tai attempted to answer but he coughed up blood instead then he blacked out… "Tai what's wrong speak to me." Agumon said desperate to get an answer from his best friend. "JOE!!!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is it?" Joe asked running in the room. "It's Tai he's hurt bad" Sora said with tears in her eyes. "Let me see here" Joe said examining Tai, "he's lost a lot of blood, but it can't be from his head or arm, he must have severe internal bleeding…MATT!!" "What?" Matt asked when he got there with Gabumon right behind him. "Help me get Tai to the Medical Bay. Joe told him" "What happened" Matt asked. "Apparently Tai was hurt much worse in that cave than he let on, he has severe internal damage." Joe said. "Meaning what Joe? I am not a doctor!" Matt exclaimed. "Meaning the rockslide damaged something on the inside of his body and he is bleeding inside his body" Gabumon explained. "Am I correct Joe?" Gabumon asked looking up at the doctor. "Couldn't have explained it better myself Gabumon" Joe answered. They got into the Medical Bay and Kari came running over yelling "what happened?" They ran over to the IC unit and quickly hooked Tai in. He slowly began to stabilize. Kari then grabbed Matt by the throat and asked menacingly "What Happened to Tai?" "Kar…you…choking…me…" Matt gasps. Sora quickly steps in "Tai was hurt a lot more than he said he was, he wanted Joe to take care of T.K. first then worry about him" Joe cuts in "I found it" "What?' Kari and Sora quickly ask. I found where Tai is bleeding from, his upper body just below his heart." Joe stated. "He will need to be put into the rejuvenation tank immediately." Gennai said. "What's that?" Mimi asked. "A rejuvenation tank is a tank where your body heals while your mind is in sort of a stasis, a very handy device." Everyone turned around to see "KENNN!!" Yolei screamed. She ran over and gave him a really big hug. "Izzy you're awake." Everyone turned to see Tentomon shouting with joy at the sight of the digidestined of knowledge sitting up and looking around. "What happened?" Izzy asked looking at the still forms of Hope and Courage. "They were badly injured in the cave-in" Tentomon explained. "of course Tai and his stubborn self waited until everyone else was treated and stable before passing out here." He added. Izzy seemed to be off in another world. "Something about seeing Tai and T.K. like that is bothering me." Izzy thought. Then it hit him "**In the midst of eternal darkness without hope or courage**" "Tentomon to Izzymon do you read me." Tentomon said. "THE PROPHECY!!!" Izzy yelled. "What?" everyone exclaimed. "Gennai where is the complete prophecy?" Izzy asked quickly. "In here follow me." Gennai said. They entered the next room. "Here it is Izzy" Gennai said as Izzy quickly read the entire prophecy.

**In the midst of eternal darkness without hope or courage the chosen must fight. The keys to powers unknown love and light. Their ugly heads, traitors shall turn. In the bloodshed friendships shall burn. Nightmares shall become realities. Hearts will be broken. Lights will be darkened. But in the midst of a dark ocean of sorrow and nightmares unending, ancient warriors shall return to fight the darkness and rekindle the flaming wings of courage and hope.**

"Gennai quick do you have any defenses online?" Izzy asked quickly. No Why? Get them online now! We're about to be under attack." Izzy screamed. "Too late my old friends." Izzy turned to look at the owner of the menacingly familiar voice. Only to come face to face with…

(WHO IS IT? WHO IS THE MENACING VOICE FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	4. death of dragons and angels

**Chapter 4 **

**The Fire of hatred**

Izzy turned and came face to face with…Davis.

"Davis Thank God you're here." Izzy said. Then he noticed something different about the young man.

"Davis your eyes. They're jet black and…"

"Veemon Dark armor digivolve." Davis said in an evil voice.

"Veemon dark armor digivolve to… DarkFlamedramon, the fire of hatred."

Standing there was a black Flamedramon his eyes glowing red and claws ready to tear into Izzy's flesh.

"Izzy! Move!" Cody yelled out, as he ran into the room. "Digi-armor energize." "Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the drill of knowledge."

"Gold Rush" Digmon shouted as he launched his drill missiles at DarkFlamedramon.

"Oh Please, HellFire Rockets" DarkFlamedramon said as he launched his attack at Cody. Digmon jumped in the way and took the full blast. Then he dedigivolved back to upamon.

The rest of the digi-destined ran in because of the noise.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Matt asked.

"a little payback." Davis answered.

"Davis don't give in to the darkness, it will control you completely." Ken told his friend.

"Too late. I have completely given in and there is no saving you from my master." Davis said menacingly.

"Davis there was hope for me, you can be saved too." Ken countered.

"Hope, huh? That reminds me to kill T.K. and Tai for that matter. Thank you Ken" Davis said evilly.

"Over my dead body Davis" Matt said.

"You should thank me Matt. I am about to kill your rival for you." Davis said and laughed.

"I am not about to let you kill my best friend and brother Davis." Matt spat as his crest of friendship began to glow.

"then we have nothing to talk about Matt. Prepare to die! Darkflamedramon Attack" Davis said.

"Finally, Hellfire rockets" Darkflamedramon yelled.

Gabumon ran in the way of the blast.

"Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon."

"Howling Blaster" Garurumon's attack dissipated Darkflamedramon's attack and hit him in the chest and knocking him through the wall and out into the yard. The digidestined ran outside only to come face to face with an all too familiar digimon.

"Devimon!!" Sora cried out. The other digidestined stopped in their tracks.

"I'm pleased you still remember me. Digidestined, soon to be digi-deceased."

"We've beaten you before, we'll do it again." Joe yelled to the demon digimon.

"I am much stronger than before, fools, thanks to my master." Devimon said.

"and let us not forget me." Said another voice. The digidestined turned and Joe nearly passed out at what he saw.

"Myotismon!!!!" Matt exclaimed.

"How many times do we have to kill you?" Kari exclaimed.

"Time to digivolve." Matt said.

His crest began giving off a blue glow.

"Garurumon digivolve to…Weregarurumon. (howls)"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."

Sora's crest began glowing red.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon."

Izzy's crest glowed purple

"Kabuterimon digivolve to… Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon."

Joe's crest began glowing metallic grey.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon."

Mimi's crest gave off a green light.

"Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon."

Kari's crest began to glow bright pink.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon."

"Now attack guys, we have to protect Tai and T.K." Matt yelled.

"Not so fast, Darkness Beam." Devimon yelled. The black beam blasted all the digimon into the cliff side.

"Now Myotismon, take out the children." Devimon ordered.

"My pleasure, Crimson Lightning" Myotismon's red beams knocked all the digidestined into the cliff beside their digimon.

"Finish them, Myotismon" Devimon ordered.

"Stop ordering me around Devimon." Myotismon said.

"Then do it." Devimon snarled.

"Very well behold my newest attack… Crimson Blades." Myotismon said as he threw two crimson energy swords at… Sora and Kari.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed two figures as they jumped in the way to intercept the attacks. The digidestined paled as they looked at the figures of Tai and T.K. both with a crimson sword through their chest.

"Tai NOOOO!" Agumon yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to… Wargreymon."

"Terra Destroyer" Wargreymon yelled as he hurled fireball after fireball at the two digimon.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon"

T.K.'s crest glowed weakly.

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon."

"Excalibur Blade" MagnaAngemon yelled as he and Wargreymon sliced and attacked the two digimon ferociously and mercilessly.

"AAAGAGAGHHHHAAHHH" Devimon and Myotismon screamed in pain as they were slowly and painfully killed by the pissed off Wargreymon and MagnaAngemon.

"Let's finish this guys." WereGarurumon told the angel and dragon digimon as he got to his feet.

"No" Wargreymon answered.

"They need to suffer for what they have done." MagnaAngemon continued.

"Nova Force" WarGreymon said as he became a tornado of razor sharp fury. He sliced through Myotismon like he was warm butter.

"Excalibur Blade" MagnaAngemon yelled as he sliced Devimon into several pieces.

Devimon and Myotismon gave one final scream of pain before they dissolved into bits of data.

"Damn, I wanted that to last longer." WarGreymon said.

"I agree they didn't suffer enough." MagnaAngemon told the dragon warrior.

(Meanwhile on the ground.)

Sora was devastated as she looked at the still form of the man she loved, the man who gave his life to save hers. Tai looked into her eyes and mouthed the words "I love you" and he became bits of data.

Kari gazed into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with and cried. He managed to whisper "I love you Kari" just before he became data also and joined Tai.

WarGreymon, upon seeing his best friend become data, let out a cry of pure sorrow and anguish that was heard around the digital world. Every dragon type digimon, of all kinds, heard and understood that this was a time for mourning, for a brave warrior had died in battle.

MagnaAngemon let out a similar cry, heard and understood by all angel digimon in the digital world. The cry of MagnaAngemon translated roughly as "Hope has been lost in battle."

After their cries had gone out, the two digimon dedigivolved into Koromon and Tokomon.

The digidestined could only sit there and cry for the loss Tai and T.K.

(HOW WILL THE DIGIDESTINED COPE WITH THE LOSS OF TAI AND T.K.? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS)

(sorry that took so long, but thanks for the reviews, I will try to get ch. 5 up soon. I've got to do a 5000 word paper first. So it might be a while.)


	5. saying goodbye

Chapter 5

Fall of the Digidestined.

Sora just sat there staring at the last place she saw Tai's loving face. Deep down she just felt numb. She couldn't believe it. She looked up to Koromon. He was silently crying. She managed to look around to everyone.

Mimi was crying in Matt's arms.

Matt was crying, his head buried in Mimi's hair.

Ken was holding a devastated Yolei, while silent tears flowed freely down his face.

Cody, Joe, and Izzy were with the digimon, all who were crying nonstop.

Kari was just sitting there, staring at the ground where the child of hope had said his last gentle words of love.

"I'm sorry Tai, T.K. I failed both of you." Everyone looked up at Matt who had just said the first words since the death of their beloved leader and friend.

"Matt it wasn't your fault." Mimi said.

"Yeah Matt, don't blame yourself" Izzy added.

"I can't help but blame myself, when Tai was down I should've stepped up and protected him like he protected us all those times, I'm just not good enough." Matt said in tears.

The digidestined looked up when the ground began to shake.

"Let's take cover everyone! Its an earthquake." Joe screamed.

"No its not Joe. Look." Tentomon said. Everyone looked up and saw one of the rarest sites in the digital world. All dragon type and angel type digimon were walking or flying straight for the digidestined.

"This is either really good or really bad" Joe said meekly.

"Well let's wait here and see what they want." Gatomon said.

When the digimon arrived, an elder looking Greymon (his mask thing was graying and his colors weren't quite as bright.) he also wore a black cape, came before them.

"I am AncientGreymon; I am the father of all Dragon type digimon." He said as he looked down at the heartbroken digidestined. His eyes eventually found Koromon's.

"I feel your pain young Koromon. I too know what it is like to lose a partner. Blessed I was to have been with my partner for many years until nature took him from me." AncientGreymon said.

"Wait, your partner? Does that mean…" Izzy asked.

"Yes I was one of the five original digidestined Digimon." AncientGreymon answered.

"Amazing." Joe exclaimed.

"This is nice and all, but my boyfriend is dead!" Sora cried out.

"You must be the digidestined of love." AncientGreymon said suddenly.

"Yes what about it?" Sora asked.

"nothing just the fact that courage and love always go hand in hand, what is courage without love, it is stupidity, true courage is not fearlessness, but the ability to face your fears for something or someone you love. Love is the key, you must love something to have the true courage to fight for it. Also it takes courage to be brave enough to love at all." AncientGreymon answered.

"Hear me my sons." AncientGreymon suddenly shouted to the army of dragon Digimon. "The digidestined of courage has fallen in battle; this ground shall become sacred to all dragon Digimon and shall be guarded and hallowed accordingly. Furthermore, we shall give this brave warrior a hero's farewell. We shall feast in his honor; there will be a celebration worthy of him. Prepare for the celebration of the life of the digidestined of courage."

Meanwhile with Kari.

"Greetings, child of light." Said a wise looking angel digimon. "I am LordAngemon, the first of all angel type Digimon. It is a great loss to the digital world for the child of hope to perish, but I sense that it is a greater loss still for you."

"I loved him." Kari answered.

"I understand, but I ask you, what is it you wish to do now?" LordAngemon asked.

"I think T.K.'s and Tai's funerals should be put in order then we can hunt those bastards that killed them down." Kari answered her eyes afire with rage.

"But Kari, MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon already killed Devimon and Myotismon." Gatomon said.

"I wasn't talking about those two Gatomon." Kari answered. "I was talking about the son of a bitch who sent them." She finished.

"And Davis?" Tokomon asked.

"We'll deal with him slowly and appropriately" Kari answered.

"oh I see." Gatomon said.

"You said T.K.'s funeral, how do you wish to proceed?" LordAngemon asked.

"I'm not sure, heh, Tai always said he wanted to go out with a party." Kari joked halfheartedly.

LordAngemon smiled and said. "knowing the Greymon like I do, they're most likely going to celebrate his life in such a way to fill Tai's wish.

Kari managed to giggle through her tears.

"It's good to see you smile again Kari." Gatomon said.

Kari turned to LordAngemon and said "I think something simple would be best for T.K."

"Very Well" LordAngemon said as he turned away and flew toward Sora and AncientGreymon.


	6. farewell to fallen heroes

Chapter 6

Farewell to fallen heroes

"Preparations must be made! Statues must be built! Chefs! Your finest feasts!" AncientGreymon bellowed to the other dragons.

"Yes sir!" they answered.

"Excuse me AncientGreymon, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Sora asked. "Nonsense my child, Tai deserves nothing less than a great feast and any other honors we can bestow upon him. Statues, feasts, dancing, singing… yes a hero's farewell worthy of such a fine warrior." AncientGreymon answered.

"He was more than a warrior, he was also our friend, leader and in Sora's case… a lover." Mimi said.

"Ahhh, I understand young one, we will celebrate all aspects of his life, not just the trials but also the peace, and the victories of his heart. All shall be honored." AncientGreymon said.

"Ok, we'll leave it to you." Matt said.

"Ahhh LordAngemon, my old friend. Have you come to celebrate the life of the child of hope as well as the child of courage?" AncientGreymon asked the angel who had just approached.

"In a manner of speaking my reptilian friend." LordAngemon answered smiling.

"Well then, come there are preparations to be made and…" AncientGreymon began.

"Kari would like something simpler for T.K." LordAngemon interrupted.

"Simpler?" AncientGreymon asked confused. "Surely the digidestined of the angels deserves as much honor as Tai. He also died in glorious battle defending his beloved from certain death!" He added.

"Look I know to a dragon, there is no better way to go, but these humans see things a little differently than we do." LordAngemon said. "And as for that line about dying defending his beloved, you need to write that down, because that was good." He added laughing.

"It was, wasn't it?" AncientGreymon said laughing.

"Yes it was." The two Digimon looked down to see Kari and Sora looking back up at them, smiling through their tears.

"AncientGreymon, LordAngemon, I've well, we've been thinking and… we think we should both celebrate their lives the Greymon way, and mourn their deaths the human way." Kari said.

"Well that takes care of that." AncientGreymon said. "Now on with the preparations." He added walking away.

"What is up with the Greymon?" Mimi asked.

"They love their heroes Mimi. They believe that you should live free and die hard. The way Tai and T.K. died is the most glorious and honorable way to die for them, and I do understand it, they died saving the ones they loved more than anything else in the world from a fearsome enemy." LordAngemon answered. "Now why don't you all get some rest while we take care of everything? Oh and Matt, I believe AncientGreymon wishes to speak to you about some appropriate music." He added.

"oh ok." Matt said, walking toward the old dragon.

Matt walked up to the old dragon and said "you needed to see me?"

AncientGreymon turned and said "yes my young friend. You are the digidestined of friendship…correct?"

"yes." Matt answered.

"I hear you are a musician, is this also correct?" AncientGreymon asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered again.

"what type of music was Tai's favorite?" the old dragon asked.

"Mostly rock n roll I guess." Matt answered. "in fact both Tai and T.K. have the same favorite song." He added.

"What song?" AncientGreymon asked.

"its an old rock song named… Freebird." Matt answered.

"Freebird… hmmm Can you play this and any other song you can think of at the feast tomorrow?" AncientGreymon asked.

"I don't know…" Matt began.

"I think Tai would have been flattered." A voice said.

"Huh? Gabumon when did you get here?" Matt asked.

"about a minute and a half ago" he answered. "and don't give me that 'you're not good enough' crap about playing at Tai's funeral. I've been to all your practices and I know you're good enough. So there." Gabumon added.

"Gabumon. I don't know what to say." Matt said.

"I know what you can say, say you'll do it." Gabumon said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Matt said to AncientGreymon.

"Excellent, now go rest, digidestined of the wolves" AncientGreymon answered.

"Ok, lets go Gabumon." Matt said.

(Three days later)

"Friends we are gathered here today to say goodbye to two great people, two people who have saved our world countless times. First we salute the life and courage of the digidestined of the dragons, the keeper of the fires of courage himself…Tai Kamiya." AncientGreymon shouted to the assembly of digidestined, angels, and dragons as he pulled the cloth covering off of a tall statue.

The statue consisted of three separate images of Tai, one holding a giant Sora close to him, another holding a soccer ball on his knee, and the last was an image of Tai dressed in WarGreymon armor ready to attack any enemy that dared to threaten his friends. All these statues sat on one base and above the three of them was a giant crest of courage, which seemed to hold some kind of liquid.

"Agumon, if you would." AncientGreymon told the young digimon.

"Pepper Breath" Agumon shouted as he shot a fireball into the center of the crest. When the flame hit the crest the entire emblem caught on fire and remained burning in perfect shape.

"Now we will have a moment of silence to honor the death of Tai Kamiya." AncientGreymon said as he bowed his large head.

After a minute, he raised his head and said "LordAngemon would you step forward?"

LordAngemon stood and went to the side of another covered statue.

"Next we salute the life and valor of one of the digidestined of the angels, a boy who was the embodiment of hope… T.K. Takaishi." He exclaimed as he pulled the cover off of another statue, similar to Tai's.

This statue consisted of three images of T.K., one holding Kari close to him, another holding a basketball under his arm and the last was an image T.K. dressed in MagnaAngemon armor ready to fight. These statues surrounded a giant crest of hope, which seemed to be made of some sort of crystal. LordAngemon raised his hands and beams of light shot out into the crest. The crest then began glowing bright yellow.

"Now we will have a moment of silence to honor the death of T.K. Takaishi.

After a minute AncientGreymon raised his head and shouted "Let the Festivities Begin!"

For the rest of the day the digidestined ate, drank, laughed and cried as Matt played Free bird by Lynard Skynard, Photograph by Nickelback and Who You'd be Today, by Kenny Chesney, that is until… BOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!! "Look, its Davis and BlackFlamedramon!" Joe yelled. "HellFire Rockets" was all the digidestined as more fireballs rained down. Then the digidestined looked up as a voice came from above.

"I have defined Gods." "and Demons" another voice added. "HellFire Rockets!" BlackFlamedramon shouted as he launched a wave of fireballs at the digidestined.

"I am your shield!" first voice shouted as a wall of light shot up around the digidestined and digimon, blocking BlackFlamedramon's attack.

"I am your sword!" the second voice shouted as a black armored figure with a fiery blade flew down and slashed BlackFlamedramon across the chest, knocking him back where he dedigivolved into demiveemon. Next the armored figure blasted Davis in the chest with a fireball, knocking him out. The black figure landed and folded his wings behind him. He turned and faced the digidestined as another black armored figure landed beside him.

"Guys be ready for anything." Matt told the digidestined eyeing the heavily armed digimon in front of them.


	7. the Warmon Brothers

Chapter 7.

The Warmon Brothers

The digimon with the fiery blades laughed and said "We mean you no harm digidestined, I am BlazeWarmon, warrior of fire." BlazeWarmon stood six feet tall, had broad shoulders, and wore black leather like armor, as he spoke his dramon destroyer blades retracted into his clawed hands. He had metallic dragon wings that wrapped around his body like a jacket and a tail that looked strong enough to throw MetalGreymon across a room. The most noticeable thing about this digimon was his eyes they were fiery orange with black reptilian slits.

(Digimon Analyzer) "BlazeWarmon… a legendary dragon warrior digimon with power over all fire and fire attacks. His modified dramon destroyers retract into his hands allowing his claws to use his dragon fire shotgun. He commands all fire attacks from all digimon plus a few of his own. His Dragon Fire Overload and Fire Storm attacks will torch his enemies into submission… if they live through it.

"Well it's nice to see I'm well known." BlazeWarmon said after hearing Izzy's digimon analyzer.

"Don't hog the glory Blaze. Save some introductions for me. I am AngelWarmon, warrior of light. The other digimon said. AngelWarmon stood a few inches shorter than his companion. He also had broad shoulders and black armor. He had metallic angel wings that wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak. The top half of his face was covered by a black metal visor.

(Digimon Analyzer) "AngelWarmon… a legendary angel warrior digimon with power over all light and light attacks. He carries an Excalibur blade similar to MagnaAngemon's only far more powerful. His Heaven's Vengeance and Justice Rage attacks will send his enemies to meet their maker."

"hmm. Hey Blaze, we're legends bro." AngelWarmon said to BlazeWarmon.

"I told you the digital world would never forget us Angel." BlazeWarmon answered.

"Well after five hundred years you begin to wonder." AngelWarmon said.

"Whatever… hey the kid is waking up." BlazeWarmon said as he looked at the stirring Davis.

"You shall never escape my master." Davis managed to whisper as he barely opened his jet black eyes.

"Just who is this master of yours you back stabbing bastard???" Kari snarled as she walked toward Davis, ready to strangle him.

"Save some for me Kari." Sora said as she too started toward the barely conscious traitor.

The Warmon Brothers stepped into the way of the pissed off ladies.

Matt looked at them and thought "Kari and Sora are just like Tai. They both turn sadness into anger and anger into power."

"Ladies, please, this boy is not acting on his own free will." BlazeWarmon said struggling to hold both of them back. Sora and Kari stopped fighting to get to Davis to listen.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Angel. Scan him." BlazeWarmon told his brother.

"Scanners show radiation signatures identical to that of… oh my god, Blaze he hasn't just been corrupted by it, It is inside of him!" AngelWarmon said.

"What is inside of him?" Ken asked.

"The Dark Diamond." BlazeWarmon answered with a grim expression.

"What's that?" Yolei asked.

"No time to explain, we've got to get it out of him before the damage becomes permanent." AngelWarmon told the digidestined.

"The damage is already permanent. That bastard killed Tai and T.K." Kari snarled.

BlazeWarmon went silent lost in his own thoughts and ghostly memories. "Why does that name ring a bell? Tai… does it mean something? Hell, for that matter why can't I remember anything before 5 days ago. These blurry images that don't make sense, what do they mean? That girl, the digidestined of love, she reminds me of something from long ago… dammit never mind that now we've got to go." BlazeWarmon thought. He looked over at AngelWarmon who seemed to be off in a daze.

"Give him a sedative and lets go." BlazeWarmon said.

"What sedative?" AngelWarmon asked.

"We don't have a sedative… punch him one good time and let's get outta here." BlazeWarmon said.

"Ok." AngelWarmon said as he reared back and knocked Davis back out.

"Now digidestined, follow us." BlazeWarmon said.

"Wait a minute, we're not going anywhere without some answers." Matt said.

"We don't have time for questions, Digidestined of Friendship. We need to go now, before Davis' master comes looking for his little diamond bearing friend." BlazeWarmon growled at Matt.

"Look at least tell us where you guys have been hiding the last 500 years." Gomamon said looking up at AngelWarmon.

"Gomamon if we knew we would tell you." AngelWarmon told the smaller digimon.

"You don't know where you have been. Then how do you know where your HQ is." Izzy asked.

"Good Question… Izzy, right." BlazeWarmon asked trying to get his name right.

"Yeah, that's me." Izzy answered.

"Well I hope to find some answers when we arrive at HQ." AngelWarmon said.

"How far is HQ? My feet hurt." Yolei whined.

"The nearest Access Port is 1.5 miles away." AngelWarmon answered her.

"Well, lets get started, so we can eat." BlazeWarmon said as he started walking away with the unconscious Demiveemon over his shoulder. AngelWarmon picked Davis up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Eat. Did he say eat? Lets go. Wait up." Agumon said as he hurried after the fire warrior.

"Well I guess Agumon just made the decision on whether or not we go with them." Sora said as she began following Agumon. Soon after the digidestined all followed suit and in no time they arrived at a solid cliff face.

"Is this it, there's no door." Mimi said.

"Just watch, Angel light 16, 34, 15" AngelWarmon said

"Blaze fire 21, 18, 69" BlazeWarmon said.

Nothing happened.

"hmmm, I guess after 500 years the door doesn't work. Oh well, Blaze grab a crease and lift." AngelWarmon said.

The two digimon walked up to the wall and lifted a hidden door up.

"Generators down. Get inside." BlazeWarmon said.

As soon as the digidestined were inside BlazeWarmon shut the door, plunging the digidestined into darkness. The only light was BlazeWarmon's glowing orange eyes.

"Kari take a picture, with your flash off." Gatomon whispered to Kari.

"Ok. That is a cool picture." Kari said after she took a picture.

The cavern suddenly lit up. The digidestined blinked a few times and looked toward the light source. AngelWarmon was holding a ball of light.

"Not bad Angel, you make a good flashlight." BlazeWarmon said laughing.

"Go to Hell, Blaze" AngelWarmon replied.

"Been there, I got kicked out for trying to take over." BlazeWarmon answered with a fanged smile.

All the digidestined laughed at this.

"So where's the generator?" Cody asked.

"Just down here, we were lucky." AngelWarmon answered.

After a short hike deeper into the tunnel the digidestined came up on a large room.

"Here it is the main power generator, now to get it back online." AngelWarmon began.

"take off the side panel and I'll restart the power sequence, Tentomon you use your super shocker and weld those large power cables back together so we can get our main systems back online, Izzy you take your computer, plug it into that data terminal over there and monitor the reaction and tell me when I've got enough juice in the chamber to restart the drive sequence." BlazeWarmon said without thinking.

"How'd you know that Blaze?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe once we get the main computer back online we can get some answers."

"alright the cables are welded" Tentomon said

"I'm in reading 0 power." Izzy said.

"Ok. I'm going in." BlazeWarmon said as he crawled in the generator fusion chamber.

"TERRA FORCE." BlazeWarmon said as he placed the large ball of fire energy in the power chamber.

"10 charge." Izzy said.

"Damn, this must've been down a long time." AngelWarmon said.

"TERRA DESTROYER." BlazeWarmon fused another fireball with the one already there.

"15 and dropping" Izzy said.

"Damn it!" BlazeWarmon said. As he watched the fire attack disappear in the generator.

"Angel, shut the side panel and get ready to get me out of here. Ok?" Blaze said.

"What are you gonna do." Angel asked.

"I am going to get this son of a bitch running." BlazeWarmon said.

"Ok." AngelWarmon said as he shut the panel on the side of the generator.

BlazeWarmon stood in the center of the power chamber and charged up.

"TERRA EXPLOSION" he said as he let loose this unbelievably powerful blast.

"20 30 40 60 80 90 100 CHARGE. Izzy yelled.

AngelWarmon pulled open the side panel, reached in and pulled the weakened BlazeWarmon out in less than two seconds.

"are you alright?" Matt asked as he looked at BlazeWarmon's slightly cracked armor.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get something to eat." BlazeWarmon said.

At that moment the main lights and power came back on.

"Alright lets get to the main facility." AngelWarmon said.

"we don't have to walk anymore do we?" Yolei asked.

"Nope we're just going to take the elevator." BlazeWarmon said smiling.

After a nice elevator ride down the digidestined stepped int the main facility of Warmon HQ.

"Now to activate the main computer and get some answers." AngelWarmon said as set Davis on the floor and hit the power button.


	8. finally some answers and more questions

Chapter 8

Finally some answers… and more questions.

The computer began to boot up and a mechanical female voice came out of the screen

"Hello Angel, it's been a while." The voice says.

"Hello Rogue." AngelWarmon answered.

"What information do you require?" Rogue asked.

"I need all information on the last time we checked in." BlazeWarmon cut in.

"Hello Blaze it's good to hear your voice again." Rogue said. "The last time you checked in was for information about DiabloHellmon." Rogue continued.

"Reload all given information." AngelWarmon said, eager to hear more.

"Whoa, first, Initiate stasis chamber 3 and put Davis in it." BlazeWarmon told AngelWarmon.

"Alright Rogue, initiate Stasis chamber 3."AngelWarmon said to the computer.

"Initiating… Stasis Chamber ready… detecting Dark radiation signatures. Defense mode activating." Rogue said.

"Bypass security measures clearance Light Alpha Sigma." AngelWarmon said as the defenses came online.

"Defense mode powering down." Rogue said as the defense guns powered down.

"Alright Davis and DemiVeemon are in stasis, now can we get some answers. AngelWarmon asked BlazeWarmon.

"Rogue, reload all information on our last mission." BlazeWarmon said as he walked up to the food dispenser and ordered a rare steak.

"Loading… Last entry… Blaze… you looked up all information on DiabloHellmon…displaying data…DiabloHellmon a virus type digimon created from all the evil and negative feelings in the digital world combined with the data from all the deceased digimon defeated in battle. He was destroyed when all the Warmon combined their powers and defeated him, sacrificing themselves in the process. This account became the legendary Final Battle of the Warmon known throughout the digital world.

"Rogue how many of us were there?" AngelWarmon asked.

"There were eight of you. But you should know that. They were your family." Rogue said.

"Rogue we don't remember anything earlier than 5 days ago, please, tell us everything." BlazeWarmon said.

"Your amnesia is peculiar but I will give you the information you seek." Rogue said.

"The eight of you made up the Warmon Corps. You were the original heroes of the digital world long before the digi-destined. The Warmon Corps included; BlazeWarmon: the warrior of fire, FrostWarmon: the warrior of ice, FlareWarmon: the warrior of air, CyberWarmon: the warrior of electricity, HydroWarmon: the warrior of water, FloraWarmon: the warrior of nature, AngelWarmon: warrior of light, and HaloWarmon: the other warrior of light." Rogue said.

"Why were we brought back and not the others?" AngelWarmon asked.

"I can only offer a speculation." Rogue told AngelWarmon.

"Well speculate then." BlazeWarmon said in between bites. As he ate, his cracked armor seemed to heal itself and soon, not a crack was seen.

"My speculation is that after the Final Battle, your data was used to create the crests of the Digi-Destined. Somehow, the death of the two digi-destined released your data and you were reformatted." Rogue said.

"Prodigious, so you're saying the Warmon data was used to create our tags and crests, thereby giving our digimon their attributes" Izzy said.

"Correct." Rogue said.

"Izzy what are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"If my logic is correct, Kari, your crest of light came from the data of HaloWarmon; therefore your digimon Gatomon shares the same elemental power of HaloWarmon…light." Izzy explained.

"Further analysis suggests data from Warmon technology created the digivices also." Rogue added.

"Interesting." Ken said.

"Can we wrap this up and continue tomorrow?" Mimi asked yawning.

"Sure." AngelWarmon said.

"Rogue, cross reference all known information about the Dark Diamond and send me a report in the morning." BlazeWarmon said.

"Guys follow us to your quarters." AngelWarmon said.

They arrived at the first room. The door said Cyber. "Izzy and Tentomon, you two should be comfortable here." AngelWarmon said as he opened the door. Inside the room was a giant computer screen and TV. Computer parts lay in piles on the floor.

"Prodigious." Izzy managed to say.

The second room said Frost. Inside the room was a bed and a large stereo. The room was painted dark blue. "Matt you and Gabumon should like this place, check the music database for the stereo." Matt and Gabumon walked in and shut the door.

The next room was labeled Flora. Inside were plants and flowers. The room was a nice green and pink. "Mimi you are the only one who could like it here." Sora said and laughed as Mimi and Palmon shut the door behind them.

"Joe the room labeled Hydro should suit us." Gomamon said pointing at the closed door. Inside the room was a water bed, and a few fish tanks, which Gomamon jumped into. "AAAAAHHHHHH." He sighed, "This is the life." Joe laughed at his small friend and shut the door.

The two Warmon dropped Ken, Cody, and Yolei in the guest room which had two beds. "Someone's going to have to sleep on the floor." AngelWarmon said as he left them to fight it out.

That left Sora and Kari with the Warmon.

"This room should do nicely for you Sora." BlazeWarmon said. The door had Flare written on it. The room was decorated in soft shade of fiery red. BlazeWarmon walked in behind her. This surprised Sora, but before she could ask what he came in for she saw where he was looking. On the table beside the bed was a picture BlazeWarmon and a female digimon in the same black armor but she had metallic bird wings. They were smiling at each other. On the picture was written "All my love and my heart, Blaze"

Sora looked at the digimon and saw he had tears in his orange eyes, but then something happened. BlazeWarmon grabbed his head, yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. He saw Sora running toward him before he blacked out.

Meanwhile with AngelWarmon and Kari

"Kari and Gatomon, you should be comfortable in here." AngelWarmon said as he and Kari split off down the hallway toward a room labeled Halo.

"Thank you." Kari said as she went to close the door.

"Wait, what is that?" AngelWarmon asked as he stopped the door and stepped in.

"What is what?" Kari asked

"This." AngelWarmon said as he picked a picture off of the floor and dusted it off.

The picture was one of himself and a female digimon with the same wings and armor. He was hugging her from the back while she looked up and smiled at him. Written on the picture in blue was a note, "Halo, you are my love and my light. Angel" AngelWarmon suddenly fell to his knees in pain. The last thing he saw before passing out was Kari looking down at him with a worried expression.

inside BlazeWarmon's head.

"What the hell just happened?" "Where am I?" "I remember walking in Flare's room behind Sora and…AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Images began flooding back, none of which made any sense. A soccer ball, a sun symbol, a black demonic digimon, scared children, a singing monkey with no musical talent at all.

"All these crazy images, the pain, what does it mean?" a fierce battle with a monstrous enemy, being frozen, watching friends die. Being heartbroken in the snow, charging up for one final attack and dying in the process."AAAGGHHHH!, what does it all mean, it's like having memories from two different lives! This is so damn confusing." Friends, happiness, followed by death and despair, and searing pain through his chest. Suddenly, inside his own mind, BlazeWarmon finally came to a revelation on how he came to be, and who he is meant to be. "No one must know for now. I need to check with Angel, Rogue, Gennai, and Azulongmon, I have got to figure this out.

inside AngelWarmon's head.

"Where the hell am I?" "What happened?" "My head hurts." "AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" images of a basketball, friends, happiness, a star symbol, a black demonic digimon, being scared, and other blurry images began shooting themselves through AngelWarmon's head. After seeing the same images over and over again, and feeling the same searing pain through his chest, he came to the same revelation that BlazeWarmon came to. "I need to check with Blaze on this, he'll know what to do.

In Sora's room

"Are you alright?" Sora asked BlazeWarmon when he woke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"Only about a minute, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, I think I just need to go to bed. Good night Sora." BlazeWarmon said as he left the room.

Outside the room, BlazeWarmon ran into AngelWarmon coming out of Kari's room.

"What were you doing in there?" BlazeWarmon growled at AngelWarmon.

"Checking out a picture I saw on the floor, but then something weird happened, I blacked out and started seeing these crazy images…" AngelWarmon started but was interrupted by BlazeWarmon.

"Don't talk about this here. Follow me. If you had the same experience I did, well, we need to get some things straight." BlazeWarmon said as he entered his room.

"Now tell me what you saw." BlazeWarmon told AngelWarmon.

After listening to AngelWarmon's story and telling his own. BlazeWarmon lit a cigar and lay down on his bed.

"What do we do now, Blaze? If we're right then we need to tell the digi destined." AngelWarmon said.

"No, we tell them nothing for now. We need to have the Dark Diamond removed from Davis, next we have Rogue scan us and find out if we're right, then we need to talk to Gennai and Azulongmon and get some answers." BlazeWarmon told his brother.

"Well, there's no way I can sleep now, so how about we get started now?" AngelWarmon said.

"Let's go." BlazeWarmon said.

The Warmon went down the hall to the stasis chamber. They pulled Davis out and scanned him.

"Rogue. Scan for Dark Radiation signatures and give me all the information on the Dark Diamond." BlazeWarmon told the computer.

"Scanning… Radiation signature located in the center of subject's chest… approximately two inches deep. Dark Diamond information loading… the Dark Diamond is a crystal created by DiabloHellmon before he was destroyed. It looks like a harmless jewel but when touched by an unsuspecting victim, the victim falls under its corruptive power and becomes the servant of its master, back then that master was none other than DiabloHellmon himself.

"How do we remove it from this kid without killing him?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"Blaze, first I suggest you use one of your claws to make an incision in Davis' chest, next remove the dark diamond using tongs, DO NOT TOUCH THAT DIAMOND!!! Finally, use your fire power to cauterize the wound. Then have AngelWarmon use his power to heal him." Rogue said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Blaze said as he extended the claw on his right index finger. The Warmon removed the diamond and set it in a box.

"Angel, destroy that thing while I burn this wound shut." Blaze said.

"Alright. HAND OF FATE!" AngelWarmon said as he shot a beam of pure light into the Dark Diamond. The diamond grew lighter and lighter until it exploded.

"Well that takes care of that." AngelWarmon said smiling.

"Good job, now heal this guy's burns will you?" BlazeWarmon said as he washed Davis' blood off of his claws.

"Alright. MAGNA ANTIDOTE!" AngelWarmon said as the light energy healed Davis, soon Davis woke up.

"uuuggggghhhh." He groaned as he looked up at the Warmon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I've been abducted by aliens! Hey wait that's cool, take me to your leader." Davis said as he got up.

"Yes Earthling…Follow me." BlazeWarmon said in a very alien voice smirking.

AngelWarmon could barely hold in his laughs as he went to go wake up the digi-destined and tell them that Davis was awake and very confused.

BlazeWarmon led the confused digi-destined boy down the hall in circles until AngelWarmon told him that the digi-destined were waiting in the observation platform above the main computer room.

"Keep up Earthling… do not fall behind or our ship's defense systems will vaporize you." BlazeWarmon told Davis.

"Nice ship you've got here, buddy." Davis said nervously.

"This place is far beyond your comprehension." BlazeWarmon said as he approached the Computer room.

"Close your eyes earthling…your feeble mind must not see our advanced technology." BlazeWarmon said as Davis shut his eyes.

BlazeWarmon led Davis into the room and motioned for the Digi-Destined to come down. When the Digi-Destined got there BlazeWarmon looked at Davis and said

"Open your eyes earthling."

Davis opened his eyes and saw the digidestined in front of him.

"Hey guys, did you get abducted by these aliens too?" Everyone except Sora and Kari burst out laughing at this.

"What are you guys laughing at? Davis said sweatdropping.

"Davis you are such an idiot. These guys are digimon." Yolei said as she pointed to the laughing Warmon.

"Oh. But that guy sounds just like an alien." Davis said as he pointed at BlazeWarmon.

"I just accessed Vademon's voice pattern. But guys Me and Angel are going to meet with Gennai and Azulongmon, we should be back in a few hours." BlazeWarmon said in his normal voice.

"Excuse me but why are we joking around with this bastard after everything he did?" Sora asked with her hands on her hips and daggers in her eyes.

"Yeah or did we all forget what he did?" Kari added.

"What are you talking about Sora, Kari?" Davis asked.

"You mean you have no memory of being evil?" Ken asked.

Evil? What are you talking about?" Davis asked

"What is the last thing you remember?" Izzy asked.

"The last thing I remember is picking up this cool looking black jewel. I was going to give it to Kari for her birthday next month. Why?" Davis asked.

"Davis that was when you went into the digital world two weeks ago." Ken told his friend.

"What? I'm even more confused than usual. Hey, where's Tai and T.A.?" Davis said.

"IT'S T.K. YOU MORON!!!!!" Kari screamed. Yolei, Joe, Izzy and Matt had to hold her and Sora back from killing the confused Davis.

"Davis, that black diamond… it took control over you and… you helped kill Tai and T.K." Ken said.

"What?" Davis asked as he slid down the wall onto the floor. All of a sudden, the memories of what he had done while under the influence of the dark diamond came back to him.

"What have I done?" Davis cried. The scene was heartbreakingly familiar to Ken, only he had been the one crying and Davis comforting him.

"NO, NO NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Davis said as he ran out of the room and out of the building.

"Should someone go get him?" Yolei asked.

"No." Kari growled.

"He should suffer for what he has done." Sora said with the same cold expression that WarGreymon had when fighting Myotismon and Devimon.

"Kari you mean you can forgive me for being the digimon emperor, but not Davis." Ken asked the angry girl.

"You didn't do anything near as bad as what Davis has done, he killed my boyfriend and my brother." Kari spat at the former digimon emperor.

"Yeah so don't be getting all self righteous on us, Ken!" Sora yelled.  
Yolei and Mimi nodded at each other, and walked up to Sora and Kari. Mimi and Yolei reached back to slap the two heartbroken girls only to have their slaps blocked. In the eyes of Sora and Kari, they saw the same fire that was seen in Tai's eyes in battle and it scared Mimi and Yolei enough to freeze them while Sora and Kari reached back to punch them. Matt and Izzy stepped in and managed to hold Kari and Sora back while the dumbstruck Mimi and Yolei tried to figure out what they had just seen.

"This is not helping you two." Matt said to Sora and Kari.

"Do either of you really think this is what Tai or T.K. would've wanted?" Izzy asked.

"Do either of you really think Tai or T.K. would have forgiven Davis so soon?" Kari countered.

"If I remember right Kari, Tai forgave me for attacking him when we should've been fighting the dark masters, not to mention that Tai and T.K. forgave Ken pretty quickly too and the fact that Tai forgave me for standing in the way of him and Sora being together by dating her…he didn't even kick my ass for kissing her. So yeah, I think he would've forgiven him." Matt said.

"Excellent point Matt." Izzy said.

At this point the Warmon reappeared looking even angrier than Sora and Kari.

"How did the meeting go?" Izzy asked.

"DON'T ASK!!!!!!!!!" BlazeWarmon snapped.

"Is it possible to kill a digital god?" AngelWarmon asked.

"I have no idea." Izzy said, taken aback by the violent tone of the Warmon.

"Some source of knowledge you are." AngelWarmon shot back.

"Chill Angel, its not his fault. I'm sorry Izzy, I shouldn't have snapped at you, We're just really pissed off at Gennai and Azulongmon." BlazeWarmon said.

"Yeah Izzy, I am sorry." AngelWarmon added.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"We're getting played, that's what's happening." BlazeWarmon said.

"We can't tell you a lot, and well…it has mainly to do with our origin…and…basically it's a bunch of bull shit." AngelWarmon added.

"What's bull shit about it?" Izzy asked.

"We can't tell you…but to show you how badly we've all been played and how pissed off we really are by the digital gods, I am tempted to just let whoever it is out there take over the digital world and just say 'fuck it' to the whole thing, hell, I nearly put a dragon fire bullet through Azulongmon's head a little while ago." BlazeWarmon answered.

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Hey, where's Davis?" AngelWarmon said.

"He ran off crying when he realized what he had done while he was evil." Cody said.

"SHIT, we have to find him before someone else does." AngelWarmon said.

Alarms started going off everywhere.

"Rogue, What's going on?" BlazeWarmon asked the computer.

"Scanners show evil digimon activity just outside gate 02." Rogue said.

"How'd they find us?" Joe asked.

"They probably traced the Dark Diamond's energy signature." AngelWarmon said.

"Everyone grab your digimon and get outside. Sora, can I see you for a minute?" BlazeWarmon said.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Sora, digi-destined of love, did you love Tai?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"Yes, with all of my heart. Why?" Sora asked.

"Because in my recent meeting with Gennai and Azulongmon, I… learned that Tai loved you with all his heart and soul. That's probably the only useful thing that was defined at that meeting. But, protecting you was the source of all his courage, now the reason I am saying this is that I have learned that love is possibly the strongest force in this or any other world. I've learned firsthand that it can perform miracles, things never thought possible. When used the right way it can unlock great power, or it can consume you if used the wrong way. You need to concentrate on your love for Tai in this next battle, it might come in handy." BlazeWarmon answered.

"Ok." Sora said.

"Rogue, what digimon threat are we dealing with?" AngelWarmon asked.

"Detecting 4 Mega Level Digimon… two dragon type, one puppet type, and one phantom clown, also detecting massive darkness level…source unknown… watch yourself Blaze." Rogue answered.

"That sounds like the dark masters have returned, if that's the case we're screwed. WarGreymon defeated two of them by himself, when none of us could touch them." Joe said.

"Oh ye of little faith. You forget we are the Warmon, plus, why was WarGreymon able to destroy the two dragon digimon by himself?" BlazeWarmon said as he extended his dramon destroyers.

"Of course, the dramon destroyers." Izzy said.

"Yep. Alright everyone, I know this is your first battle without Tai and T.K., but know this they are with you right now. As long as you fight with courage and do not give up hope, they are with you, in your hearts. Angel, we may be getting used by the digital gods right now, but after everything we have fought and died for THERE IS NO GIVING UP NOW. Now, let's go kick some dark master ass!"BlazeWarmon said as he opened the door to Gate 02.

"Hello Digidestined, its time for an encore presentation." The digimon known as Piedmon said as he, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon flew down to attack.


	9. Final Battle: Invincible

Chapter 9

Final Battle part 1- Invincible

Gabumon…warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon… Birdramon digivolve to … Garudamon.

Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon… Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.

Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon… Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon.

Palmon digivolve to… Togemon… Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon.

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon.

Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilomon.

Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon.

Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon.

"Digidestined, ATTACK!!!" BlazeWarmon yelled as he extended his claws and flew up to meet Piedmon.

"What? A new actor in my magnificent performance, this will not do at all." The clown digimon said sourly.

"Too bad, clown. This "new actor" is about to kick your ass back through that Gate of Destiny." BlazeWarmon said with a smirk.

"CLOWN TRICK!" Piedmon said as he threw a white cloth at the dragon warrior.

"Nice try." BlazeWarmon said as he sliced through the cloth and punched Piedmon. Piedmon went flying into MetalSeadramon, knocking them both out of the air.

"TERRA FORCE" BlazeWarmon yelled as he summoned his energy into a large ball and threw it at the two dark masters.

The two digimon dodged the attack but BlazeWarmon flew down and drew his dragon fire shotgun.

"DRAGON FIRE OVERLOAD!" BlazeWarmon shouted.

Just before he pulled the trigger a large blast of pure negative energy hit him and knocked him back. He looked around and saw all of the Digidestined knocked flat on the ground.

"Angel, What the Hell?" BlazeWarmon asked his fallen brother.

"I don't know, Bro." AngelWarmon answered.

"Digidestined fools." A dark voice said. The voice seemed to come from the air itself. Suddenly a very evil digimon appeared.

"DAEMON!!" Ken shouted.

"Yes and it's time for a little revenge…Daemon style." The demon digimon said with an evil laugh.

"Don't think so Daemon." BlazeWarmon said as he, Angel, and the Digidestined stood up.

"DRAGON FIRE OVERLOAD!" BlazeWarmon shouted as he shot three shots at Daemon.

"JUSTICE RAGE!" AngelWarmon as he charged up and shot a bright yellow beam of light at Daemon.

All the Digidestined digimon tried their best, but with only one mega, the battle looked hopeless. Even the Warmon's attacks did little damage.

"Why the hell isn't this working?"BlazeWarmon thought. Then the answer hit him…the dark source that Rogue detected was giving these digimon even greater strength.

"Angel, the darkness, we have to hit them all at once." BlazeWarmon said.

"We need to charge up then." AngelWarmon said.

"Guys, we need you to hold them off for thirty seconds." BlazeWarmon said.

"You got it." Matt yelled.

"ICE WOLF CLAW!" MetalGarurumon said as he shot a beam of ice energy at Daemon.

"Pathetic" Daemon said as he sliced through the attack with his scythe.

"EVIL INFERNO" Damon shouted as he launched his attack at MetalGarurumon.

"MetalGarurumon NO!" Matt screamed as Daemon's attack struck home and MetalGarurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

At that moment the Warmon began glowing with pure energy.

"Alright Angel, fire your attack after mine hits and heats things up… FIRE STORM!" BlazeWarmon shouted.

The air around BlazeWarmon began to shimmer with heat and after a second the air itself began to ignite into a tornado of fire. The large tornado split off into five and engulfed each Dark Master and Daemon, after the tornadoes sucked up their targets, they emerged into one. The flames grew brighter and hotter as BlazeWarmon turned up the heat.

"Angel…Now!" BlazeWarmon shouted.

"Heaven's Vengeance!" AngelWarmon shouted.

The sky above BlazeWarmon's fire storm glowed and shot a bright yellow beam of light into the tornado.

"Guys, fire all your attacks into the tornado." AngelWarmon shouted.

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon yelled as she released a firebird from her wings.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"Zudomon shouted as he slammed his hammer on the ground.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shouted as she shot her arrow of light.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon said as she shot her flower gun.

"HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterimon shouted as the energy beam shot from his horn.

"BLAST RINGS" Aquilomon said as he shot the rings from his horns.

All the attacks converged on the tornado causing the large storm to explode in a blast of energy and fire.

The Digidestined digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

The shockwave from the explosion knocked all the Digidestined and their digimon flat on the ground.

After the dust cleared, the dark masters and Daemon were weakened and injured…unfortunately, so were the Warmon. Their armor was severely cracked and charred.

"You Digidestined fools…you played your last card and lost…hahahahahaha." Piedmon said as he began glowing.

"What…are you…talking about?" AngelWarmon asked trying to catch his breath.

"This." Machinedramon said.

"Piedmon…Puppetmon…MetalSeadramon…Machinedramon…Daemon…dark DNA digivolve to… HellDaemon."

HellDaemon seemed to be clothed in darkness itself, his cloak looked to be made of shadows. He had two taloned hands and two swords etched with demonic symbols. The only thing you could see under his hood were his eyes and teeth. His eyes were blood red with black pupils and his teeth were fanged.

(digimon analyzer) HellDaemon…a virus type digimon who is pure evil…made up of the dark masters and Daemon, he commands all their attributes. Little else is known about this digimon.

"Now digidestined. Time to die…" HellDaemon said pointing his taloned hand at the weakened BlazeWarmon.

"I don't think so pal…" a voice from behind Daemon said.

"Davis…run" Ken said getting to his feet.

"No Ken…time to make up for what I've done…Veemon digivolve." Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon."

"Davis, let's do this right…Wormmon." Ken said.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon."

"Wormmon…Stingmon…DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

"Paildramon mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon."

Imperialdramon…mode change to…Imperialdramon fighter mode."

"POSITRON CANNON!" Imperialdramon said as he launched his attack at HellDaemon.

"Not bad…" HellDaemon said as he caught ImperialDramon's attack and absorbed it.

"Shit…Nice try ImperialDramon. Lets take this guy out Angel." BlazeWarmon said as he struggled to stand.

"No Blaze... You are in no shape to fight." Sora said.

AngelWarmon and BlazeWarmon managed to get to their feet.

"Angel, I think we've got one big boom left in us…don't you?" BlazeWarmon asked the smaller warrior.

"Yeah…let's do this." AngelWarmon answered.

"Rogue…upload file Azulongmon meeting 1 and review it…" BlazeWarmon said into his wrist computer

"Alright Blaze." Rogue answered.

"Digidestined, it has been both a pleasure and a nightmare fighting alongside you." BlazeWarmon said.

"Wait a minute. What are you going to do?" Kari asked.

"We're gonna send this bastard straight to Hell." AngelWarmon said.

"Angel this can go either way…you know that right?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"So, you believe what Gennai said? AngelWarmon asked.

"Yes." BlazeWarmon said.

"Have you made the decision?" AngelWarmon asked.

"What decision… we are men out of time. They're not." BlazeWarmon answered.

"I feel the same way… are you ready to do this?" AngelWarmon said.

"Yeah. One goal down and less than a minute to go in the second half… and we've got the ball." BlazeWarmon said as he began to charge up everything he had for one last attack.

"Hehehe yeah…ten seconds to go, one point down and we're running up the court." AngelWarmon said smiling as he charged up all of the energy he had left.

The two glowing Warmon flew up next to ImperialDramon.

"ImperialDramon, get the Digidestined to safety." BlazeWarmon said.

"Alright." ImperialDramon said as he picked the Digidestined up and flew off toward the Warmon HQ gate.

"Remember Angel, if there is any hope of this working and them coming back. Then we need this to be the biggest blast we can…we need to use every bit of our power." BlazeWarmon said.

"Yeah…LETS DO IT!" AngelWarmon said as he faced HellDaemon.

"Combine our powers" BlazeWarmon said. He thought "Gennai you had better be right."

"DRAGON FIRE VENGEANCE!!!" Both Warmon said as they combined all of their powers into a devastating blast of holy fire.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" HellDaemon said as the blast knocked him back and weakened him.

"This isn't over Digidestined… I will be back." HellDaemon said as he disappeared into the darkness.

The Warmon's armor shattered and exploded from the waste up during the explosion and after the attack was done the two figures fell from the sky into the crater below.

"BlazeWarmon…AngelWarmon…NOOOOO!!!!" Matt yelled as he saw the two bodies fall from the sky.

"Guys we need to go get them." Sora said.

ImperialDramon flew towards the crater where he hoped he would find the two warriors alive and well.

BlazeWarmon hit the ground hard. When he hit his body burst into flame…but this fire did not burn him instead he found himself shrinking and growing cold…then as the flames died down he opened his eyes…only they weren't his eyes, instead of fiery orange, they were brown. He saw AngelWarmon land and begin glowing about four feet away from him. He reached up to grab his head only to realize he had hair…long brown hair…he then passed out.

AngelWarmon also hit the ground hard. When he hit his body began glowing bright yellow. He too felt himself growing weaker and felt a strange changing sensation in his body. He felt his spirit go very weak.

"Please let this work…" He managed to whisper before he blacked out.

Inside BlazeWarmon's Head

"So what's it gonna be Blaze?... my soul or yours?" a voice said.

"Yours man…this is your time." Blaze answered.

"But you might be needed." The voice answered.

"Your tag, crest and digivice were made from my data so you will have my powers." Blaze answered.

"Cool. That could come in handy." The voice said.

"Yeah. Well its been real, its been fun… but it ain't been real fun." Blaze said as he began to drift away.

"Rest in Peace Blaze." The voice said.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself." Blaze said.

Inside AngelWarmon's head

"So…you or me Angel?" a voice said.

"Hey the deal was you get my powers and I get to rest." Angel answered.

"yeah." The voice said.

"Well lets do this. Cya" Angel said.

"May you Rest in Peace Angel, and Thank you." The voice said.

"No problem…they are your family…take care of them." Angel said fading away.

"Will do." The voice said.

(the crater)

When ImperialDramon got there the Digidestined ran down to find the two Warmon. Kari and Sora ran ahead of the others. The digimon were too weak to go down in the crater.

"Oh my god…" when she saw BlazeWarmon's body on fire. When the fire died down she saw a face she never expected to see again except in her dreams. Underneath the shattered Warmon armor was Tai. A ball of orange light hovered above his body.

"Rest in Peace Blaze…say hi to Flare for me…and thanks for the second chance." Tai managed to whisper.

At his words the ball of light faded exploded into data and reformatted into the crest of courage and Tai's digivice.

Kari ran over to AngelWarmon and saw the light dim and reveal the weak but smiling face of T.K.

"May you Rest in Peace Angel, and Thank you." T.K. said.

"Oh god…" Kari said as she saw a ball of light hover above T.K. and recreate his digivices and crest of Hope.

"Holy Shit!!" Matt said when he saw his best friend and brother alive again. Tai looked over to T.K.

"Hey buddy, it worked. We're back." Tai said smiling.

"Yeah Tai. Its good to see without that visor again. Man I'm hungry." T.K. said.

"Yeah…so am I…must be the digimon in us. And I know exactly what I want." Tai said as Sora leaned over him.

"What's that Tai." Sora asked smiling through tears.

"A large order of your lips." Tai said as he pulled her down and kissed her.

"That sounds good Tai. I think I'll help myself to an order of Kari." T.K said as he pulled Kari in and kissed her.

"Wait a damn minute… what do you think you're doing to my sister?" Tai asked releasing Sora.

T.K. let go of Kari and turned to answer Tai.

"Oh please Tai. We fight together, we die together and we come back together first as Warmon and now. You still don't trust me? Think about this Tai. Sora is like a sister to me…" T.K. said.

"You make a genuine point T.K. but if you ever hurt Kari. I will go BlazeWarmon on your ass." Tai said smiling.

"Alright Tai. If you ever hurt Sora, I will go AngelWarmon on your ass." T.K. said also smiling.

"Deal." Tai said as he returned to kissing Sora.

"Wait a minute…how…how did you come back?" Izzy said.

"Lets get back to Warmon HQ and we'll explain everything." Tai said to the always curious Digidestined of knowledge.

Matt and Izzy helped Tai out of the crater while Joe and Ken helped T.K. out. When they were out, Tai and T.K were almost tackled by Agumon and Patamon. All of the Digidestined were overjoyed at the sight of the two friends. Davis looked on from a distance until he got up the courage to talk to the resurrected heroes.

"Hey guys…listen…I am so sorry for what happened…Tai…here's your goggles back…I don't deserve them." Davis said handing the goggles back to Tai.

"Davis…I…" Tai began.

"No Tai…they belong to you. Besides, the leader of the Digidestined doesn't look right without them." Davis said.

"Davis listen. I forgive you for what you did. You were under the control of the Dark Diamond. Hell, in a way, I'm the guy who cut the thing out of you…so no harm done. We're cool now." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai…what about us T.K? Friends?" Davis asked.

"Sure Davis." T.K. said.

"Thanks a lot guys…hey I will even stop chasing Kari around now." Davis said.

"What? Did I just hear you right?" T.K. asked. The other Digidestined just looked shocked especially Kari.

"Yeah. I promise to never think of Kari as more than a friend ever again." Davis said.

"Wow Davis. That's big of you man." Ken said.

"Yeah. I just realize that what Kari and T.K. have is just like what Tai and Sora have. It goes much deeper than skin. Its special." Davis said.

"Davis…thanks." T.K. said as he kissed Kari.

"But hey, T.K. if you ever hurt Kari…you'll have to deal with me." Davis added smiling

"Deal." T.K. said also smiling.

"Alright everyone hop aboard" ImperialDramon said. The Digidestined jumped on board ImperialDramon and they flew toward Warmon HQ.

When they got there Yolei asked "How are we supposed to get in now?"

"Blaze fire 21, 18, 69." Tai said.

"Angel light 16, 34, 15." T.K said.

The door lifted open and ImperialDramon flew in. the door shut behind them. When they landed, he dedigivolved back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Rogue, upload file Azulongmon meeting 1 and display. That should give you guys most of your answers." Tai said.

"Sure thing Tai." Rogue said.


	10. Unknown Betrayals

Chapter 10

Unknown Betrayal

The digidestined looked up at the big screen and Rogue played a recording of everything that happened in the Warmon's meeting with Azulongmon.

(The meeting)

BlazeWarmon and AngelWarmon entered a large chamber where they saw the digital god looking down on them.

"Greetings warriors. What can I do for you?" the large dragon asked.

"Azulongmon, we have been having these strange visions, memories that we do not recognize and we can't remember what happened to us before we were reformatted." BlazeWarmon said.

"It sounds like your memories of your past life are trying to resurface…" Gennai said coming out of the shadows.

"That's what I thought at first too. But then the visions and memories make it seem like we lived two very different yet similar lives." AngelWarmon said.

"I believe the two fallen Digidestined's memories are within us as well." BlazeWarmon added.

"Oh my god…Azulongmon…maybe the plan worked after all." Gennai said smiling.

Azulongmon did not looked pleased at all.

"What plan?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"The original idea was to bring Tai and T.K back using the data… your data… from their digivices and crests. But instead we brought you back. Not that I am complaining, but I don't understand why you don't remember anything." Gennai explained.

"I tried to prevent them remembering anything, Warmon or Digidestined." Azulongmon said.

"What?" BlazeWarmon, AngelWarmon and Gennai asked.

"You are not completely Warmon… you are both Digidestined and Warmon. I recompiled both Tai and BlazeWarmon into this new warrior of courage and fire. I took both T.K and AngelWarmon to build the new warrior of hope and light. Why do you think your presence has healed the Digidestined enough to keep them going? And because you are both Digidestined and Warmon… you are that much stronger than either. I took your memories of both lives to keep away distractions while you completed your mission of destroying the darkness." Azulongmon said.

"So, let me get this straight. You deliberately sabotaged the resurrection program used to bring Tai and T.K back to life?" Gennai asked.

"Yes. I wanted to eliminate any distraction from the new warriors so they could complete their mission… including feelings." Azulongmon said.

"So you tried to keep us from discovering the truth… that we are the Digidestined brought back to life…" BlazeWarmon started.

"If we are the returned Digidestined, then why are we Warmon?" AngelWarmon asked.

"If I understand what Azulongmon did, then you have both Digidestined and Warmon souls sharing the same body. I just think the Digidestined side is dormant right now." Gennai said.

"Correct Gennai. With both souls, these warriors are more powerful than either were before." Azulongmon said.

"So we are just new warriors to you aren't we? Just weapons to be used and discarded after the battle is over." BlazeWarmon said, his eyes glowing in anger.

"I created you for the sole purpose of saving the digital world. The sacrifice of Tai and T.K was a great one, but their feelings for the Digidestined of love and light endangered the digital world. The two greater fighters perished, while the weaker lived…" Azulongmon began.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" BlazeWarmon shouted as he flew up towards Azulongmon. AngelWarmon watched his "brother" grab the digital god by the throat and draw his shotgun.

"You see what your anger has made you… what you are capable of?" Azulongmon asked.

"I know what I am capable of… I had no idea what you were capable of though." BlazeWarmon spat.

"Blaze…let's get out of here." AngelWarmon said.

"Alright." BlazeWarmon said as he threw Azulongmon to the ground.

The Warmon began to leave when Gennai came up to them.

"I think I have a way to help you sort things out… if you were to use up all of your energy, you might be able to release one of the two souls, I know having the two souls makes you more powerful, but it will kill you. Two souls were not ever meant to inhabit one body. If you release your soul, but leave the other with your power, then you should be even stronger. The only catch is to decide what soul should be released…" Gennai said.

"I'll release my soul and resurrect Tai." BlazeWarmon said.

"I'll rest and leave it to T.K, this is their time, not ours." AngelWarmon said.

"Good, with your souls beginning to stir you will probably be able to contact the other soul in time." Gennai said.

"Thanks for the advice Gennai, you're off of my hit list now." BlazeWarmon said with a grin.

"I was glad to be of some help." Gennai said.

"I also wish to apologize about Azulongmon." Gennai continued.

The grin vanished off of BlazeWarmon's face and both Warmon were the picture of rage.

"Lets go before I go kill him." BlazeWarmon growled.

BlazeWarmon vanished in a flash of fire and AngelWarmon disappeared in a flash of light.


	11. author's note

Hey guys thanks for sticking with me. The next few chapters might take a little while because of college papers.

Special thanks goes to…

Lord Pata, and digifreak880 for giving me the most reviews. Thanks guys.

Courage Sun and TerrorizingTaiora11 also get special thanks for great reviews and interesting ideas… not to mention C.S might kill me if I don't present her with an award. Heh heh

To the rest of you Thanx for the reviews and keep em coming! Cya

If it isn't too much to ask could everyone who reads this send me something telling me how I'm doing? This is my first fic and I am thinking of a sequel if enough people like this one. Thanx!!!


	12. Not Again

Chapter 11

File display complete." Rogue said as the video stopped playing.

"What the hell…" Sora began.

"was that?" Kari finished.

"That was the record of us getting played." T.K said.

"I can't believe Azulongmon or Gennai would actually do that to us." Sora said.

"Gennai had nothing to do with it. He was trying to help us. He told us how to come back." Tai said.

"I guess we owe Gennai thanks." Yolei said.

"Yeah we do." Ken said.

"Nonsense." Gennai said appearing out of nowhere.

"WHOA!!!WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM???" Joe asked.

"I learned how to teleport." Gennai said smartly.

"Whats up?" Tai asked.

"Just checking in on you. By the way, it's nice to see you again Tai and T.K. I trust everything was successful?" Gennai said.

"Well, we're back. I don't know about their powers though… I don't feel any different." Tai said frowning.

"Well, try it out." Agumon said.

"Alright, here goes. Ready T.K.?" Tai said turning to his younger friend.

"Sure. Nothing too big though." T.K said smiling.

"PEPPER BREATH!!!" Tai said as he held out his hands.

"HAND OF FATE!!" T.K said as he punched the air towards Tai.

Nothing happened.

"Talk about anticlimactic." Izzy said disappointed.

"Yeah…" Tai said sadly.

"Hmmm I don't understand." Gennai said.

Tai's stomach started growling loudly.

"Heh heh. Maybe we need to eat something first." Tai said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." T.K. said holding his empty stomach.

The Digidestined walked up to the food dispenser and started eating. After eating a huge meal, Tai and T.K lined up to try again.

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

Again nothing happened.

"Why didn't anything happen?" Mimi and Yolei asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I'll go and research this to see if I can dig anything up." Gennai said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Gennai, Thanks." Tai said as he put his arm around Sora.

"No problem Tai. It's the least I could do." Gennai answered smiling.

Gennai then disappeared.

"Izzy, can you see if you can find anything…hey check with Rogue." T.K said.

"Sure thing." Izzy said.

Alarms started going off.

"Rogue…whats going on?" Tai asked.

HellDaemon has returned. He is in sector 01. File Island." Rogue said.

"Shit. Alright game faces everyone." Tai said.

"Rogue, whats the quickest to way to File Island" T.K asked.

"Take Transport tube 01 to the hangar, then use the lift to the surface." Rogue answered.

"Ok lets go." Tai said.

Ten minutes later.

The Digidestined arrived at File Island in a cave at the base of Infinity Mountain.

"Its amazing how the tunnels of Warmon HQ run throughout the digital world." Izzy said.

"Yeah, it sure beats walking." Matt said.

Once the Digidestined got out of the cave, darkness completely over took the world.

"Digivolve everyone." Tai ordered.

All the digimon digivolved to their highest forms.

HellDaemon appeared out of the darkness.

"Ah Digidestined, welcome to your gravesites." HellDaemon said.


	13. Power of the Crests

Chapter 12

Power of the Crests

The Digidestined Digimon flew up to meet their enemies.

"Pathetic." HellDaemon said as he knocked MetalGarurumon out of the air.

WarGreymon flew up and punched HellDaemon.

"Who's pathetic now?" Wargreymon said with a smirk.

"How have you returned? Your partner is dead!!!" HellDaemon shouted.

"Guess again. Dumbass!" Tai shouted.

"YOU!!! How is that possible?" HellDaemon shouted.

"It takes more than the likes of you to take us down!!!" T.K. yelled.

Meanwhile Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon flew up behind HellDaemon attacked.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he hurled the giant fireball at his enemy.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon said as he attacked.

HellDaemon yelled in pain as both attacks struck him in the back of his head.

"Big mistake…" he said with an evil laugh.

"Inferno Bomb!!" HellDaemon said as he hurled a ball of dark fire down at Sora.

"Oh no you don't." Tai yelled as he jumped in front of Sora.

"No Tai, not again." Sora shouted as the ball of dark fire struck Tai.

When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see Tai, not only unharmed by the blast, but holding HellDaemon's inferno bomb in his hand.

"This changes things, doesn't it." Tai said with a smirk as his eyes and crest began glowing.

Tai's digivice began glowing and moved from his waist to his wrist. When it was done glowing it looked like a smaller orange and gold colored watch size version of his digivice. It was attached to his wrist by a gold chain. On the screen it displayed the crest of courage.

"take this!" Tai shouted as he absorbed the dark fire energy and pressed the crest on his screen. At that moment , armor began appearing on his body and his hair turned a mix of brown and gold.

When the transformation was done, Tai stood there fully armored like BlazeWarmon and ready to kick some ass.

"Tai?" Sora asked, looking at the new warrior in front of her.

"Yes, its me." Tai answered looking back at her through his glowing orange eyes.

"T.K.! the power is in you just let it out!" Tai told the younger Digidestined of hope.

"but we tried earlier!." T.K. answered.

"we were trying too hard. Just let the power out and follow your instincts." Tai said.

"Ok. Here goes everything." T.K. said as he closed his eyes. His digivices began glowing and moved to his wrist. He pressed the crest of hope on his screen and soon armor appeared on his body too.

The two new warriors of fire and light stood side by side ready to fight HellDaemon and send him back to hell.


	14. Power of the Crests part 2

Chapter 13

Power of the Crests. Part II

"Its party time guys!" Tai said as he flew up with T.K.

"Has anyone else noticed that Tai and T.K. are flying without wings?" Sora asked.

"Prodigious! This means that Tai and T.K. have merged with the digital matrix that resides in our crests and digivices, therefore absorbing and controlling their attributes including the ability to negate gravity with a mere thought." Izzy said.

"Do you come with subtitles?" Matt said looking at his genius friend.

"In Layman's terms , they have combined with the power and essence of BlazeWarmon and AngelWarmon and have improved on their abilities, therefore no longer needing wings to fly." Izzy explained.

"Yeah." Matt said

"Okay." Mimi said.

"If you say so" Sora said.

"That's incredible!" Ken said, being the only other person who actually understood what Izzy said.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said.

"Can they beat him?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, we don't have enough information on the enemy digimon." Izzy said.

Meanwhile in the air

"WarGreymon, lets get this asshole and send him back to Hell." Tai said as he flew toward his enemy beside his partner.

"Be careful Tai." WarGreymon said.

"Hey, I've got the power of the legendary warrior of fire. What could happen?" Tai said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Yeah you don't get more powerful than us fire types do you?" WarGreymon answered with a smirk.

"If you two would stop joking around, could we please beat the hell out of this bastard so we can go home?" T.K said with a smile.

"Who's joking?" Tai and WarGreymon said at the same time as they both threw a terra force at HellDaemon and knocked him backwards.

On the ground.

"Well, Tai has certainly accepted this new proverbial "curve ball" in his life. Hasn't he?" Izzy said.

"Accepted?. Izzy he's loving it." Joe said.

"I just hope he doesn't get cocky." Kari said.

Back in the air.

"T.K. I feel stronger than ever." MagnaAngemon said as he blocked one of HellDaemon's swords and attacked with his own.

"You must be sharing my energy. Its making you stronger too." T.K answered as he flew in to attack with his blade.

The rest of the Digidestined digimon were attacking where they could but not doing much damage.

"If the rest of the digimon were to become stronger as well then we could defeat HellDaemon once and for all." WarGreymon said.

"I agree. Do you think Rogue would know how to unleash the rest of their powers?" T.K asked.

"Lets find out. Cover me!" Tai said as he flew back a little bit to contact Rogue.

"Rogue come in!." Tai said.

"Yes Tai." The A.I. answered.

"Is there any way we can release the powers of the other Warmon into the Digidestined short of killing them and bringing them back?" Tai asked.

"Unknown at this time. Would you like me to run through the database and find out?" Rogue asked.

"Affirmative." Tai answered.

"Processing… complete database scan and procession should take one half hour. Anything else?" Rogue asked.

"Yes access all information on HellDaemon and report any weaknesses he may have." Tai answered.

"No weaknesses are recorded in the Database. We simply do not have enough information on the enemy to hypothesize any weaknesses. I am sorry." Rogue said.

"Great." Tai said.

"I do have a suggestion however, Before the final battle, CyberWarmon was working on a prototype scanner device to be worn in the field. This device would be worn on the warrior like a ocular device or a pair of sunglasses if you will. Most of his designs were completed and saved but the device was never finished. This might aid you in your battle. If you can get Izzy back here and see if he could complete CyberWarmon's work." Rogue said.

"Great idea, Rogue. I'll tell the others." Tai said.

"Guys! We need to beat him back and get to headquarters." Tai said to the others.

"Why what's going on?" Kari asked.

"I'll explain later. WarGreymon, Tag team!" Tai said.

"What do you need me to do Tai?" WarGreymon asked.

"I have an idea. On my signal throw me at his chest as hard as you can." Tai said.

"Why?" WarGreymon asked as they dodged a blast of dark energy from HellDaemon.

"You'll see." Tai answered.

"T.K. I need you and the others to keep him busy for one minute. Ok?" Tai said

"You got it Tai. Alright everyone, attack now!" T.K said.

"ICE WOLF BITE!"

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"MagnaAngemon! Help me block his arms." T.K said

The two warriors of light flew to each of HellDaemon's arms and blocked his sword with theirs leaving his chest wide open for the attacks to hit.

"WarGreymon! Throw me at his chest now!!" Tai said.

"You got it!" WarGreymon said as he threw Tai at HellDaemon as hard as he could.

Tai flew in towards his enemy at insane speeds, his own incredible speed boosted by WarGreymon's mighty arms.

"NOVA FORCE" Tai yelled as he became a spinning tornado of razor sharp power.

He tore into HellDaemon's chest and came out the other side as the demonic digimon howled in agony.

Tai flew back into the hole he had made and stopped in the center.

"Everyone get clear. TERRA EXPLOSION!" Tai yelled as he released every bit of energy he had in his body outward in a massive attack.

The blast blew HellDaemon apart but his ability to regenerate was evident as he began pulling himself back together and retreated into the darkness.

"Nice going Tai!" Matt said as he helped his friend to his feet.

Tai struggled to stand and said nothing. A small, weak smile on his face was the only response he could give as Matt helped him over to the cave wall where the transport tube back to Warmon HQ was waiting along with the rest of the Digidestined.


	15. A Plan and an Upgrade

(That's right people Blaze is back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Read and review)

A Plan and an Upgrade

As the Digidestined got back to headquarters, Tai and T.K reverted back to their normal forms and collapsed on the couches in the computer room.

"Tai are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… just tired… that blast took a lot out of me… do we have any food?" Tai asked with his eyes only half open.

"yeah just a sec." Matt said as he went to the food dispensing unit. "One pizza"

"Thanks Matt." Tai said weakly. As he ate he began to regain some of his strength.

"No problem man. Now what was so important that we had to get back here as soon as possible?" Matt asked.

"Rogue, bring up all files on CyberWarmon's scanner device and project it in here." Tai said.

"Processing…Projecting." Rogue said.

A holographic image of the scanner appeared over the center table. One image showed a pair of what looked like sunglasses and another image showed small computer chips and scanners inside the glasses frames.

"Izzy can you build this?" Tai asked.

"Why what is it? What's this all about Tai?" Matt asked.

"This is a portable digimon analyzer and scanner device designed to be used in the battlefield for in depth intelligence on your enemy." Izzy said gazing dreamily at the image.

"Can you build some?" Tai asked again.

"I believe so, his data is mostly complete but I believe I can fill in the gaps with Rogue, Ken and Yolei's help." Izzy said.

"Good, because we need a pair for everyone." Tai said.

"Why everyone, Tai?" Sora said.

"That way there's no way someone can't scan that bastard next time we fight him." Tai answered.

"Oh ok." Sora said laying next to Tai and cuddling up against him.

Tai made a low happy growling noise as Sora cuddled up to him and his eyes began to glow orange for a few seconds until he shut them with a smile and took a well deserved nap.

"Well, looks like tai's out for a little while." Mimi said with a smile.

"T.K. too." Sora said pointing at the other couch where T.K. was lightly snoring with Kari in his arms.

"Hehe so are the digimon." Joe said.

"They're all worn out from fighting." Mimi said as she moved close to Matt.

"Yeah but why were Tai's eyes glowing?" Davis asked.

"I don't know. But I need to get to work on this scanner. Ken, Yolei, you two mind helping me out?" Izzy said.

(In Tai's mind)

"Hey whats going on here? I've been here before…" Tai said floating in the white void.

"Hey Tai, we need to talk" A voice said from the void. A figure emerged wearing black armor and wings.

"BlazeWarmon. I thought you were in the afterlife." Tai said.

"I am…" BlazeWarmon said.

"Wait then that means I'm…" Tai said worriedly.

"Yep…" BlazeWarmon replied with a sad smile.

" No it cant be. I cant be dead…Don't I ever get to get "really close" to Sora? Don't I get to finish building my car that no one knows about? What about the rest of my life? " Tai asked.

"Relax man I'm just messing with you." BlazeWarmon said and burst out laughing.

"Not Funny Blaze." Tai said sourly

"Listen. You did a great job against HellDaemon but you need more power to defeat him. You and the rest of the Digidestined are going to have to become more than we ever were Tai. You all are going to have to digivolve to a new level, and your digimon are going to have to go mega to have a chance to defeat this evil." BlazeWarmon said.

"How?" Tai asked.

"I don't know about the others but for us, we have to merge." BlazeWarmon said.

"How do we do that?" Tai asked.

"Well you have a connection to me like the digidestined have to the other Warmon. I think if I try to infuse my data directly into your body then your power will increase greatly. You will probably feel every bit of it. And you might sense me inside your body for a little while until we completely unite as one body and mind. You'll have my strength and experience while keeping your personality." BlazeWarmon said.

"Isn't that what Azulongmon tried?" Tai asked.

"Yes and no. he tried to fuse our souls in order to create the perfect weapon. I'm suggesting we fuse to create a better warrior and leader." BlazeWarmon said.

"I'll still be me though right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah it'll be you with a few of my personality quirks. Oh and you might behave in a different way in certain situations." BlazeWarmon said with a sly grin.

"Like what? What will you be doing in my head for the rest of my life anyway?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"I'll basically be your instincts and inner desires. The subconscious part of your brain that tells you when the right time to do certain things is. You'll never see me like this unless you absolutely want to and release my core from you for a time then I'll go back to your subconscious mind. I warn you now though in certain times and acts of your life you will act more like an animal than you do now, especially at times when instinct overrides reason in your life." BlazeWarmon hinted.

"Like when me and Sora decide its time to move our relationship to the next level?" Tai asked.

"Yes. With my data in your body you will find the urge to mate with her even stronger than you ever have before. And that is saying something with you. Hehe" Blaze said and laughed.

"And when the time comes what happens then?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"You act on instinct and you both have the time of your lives. You will be in tune with exactly what she wants from now on if you do this fusion, not only in bed but everywhere. Your senses will be heightened to the point where you can hear her heart beating faster and faster when you get near. It will take some time to get used to but you will come out stronger and better for it if you fuse with me." BlazeWarmon said.

"Lets do it." Tai said.

"Hang on. Think about what you're getting yourself into." BlazeWarmon started.

"I have. I want this to save everyone and to set things right. I also get the feeling that if I can fuse with you then I might be able to bring back the other Warmon." Tai said.

"How?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"well you said that I share a connection with you in the afterlife. If that's true then the other Digidestined share the same connection. If I fuse with you that means I can act as a bridge to the digital matrix where their souls are kept and bring them back." Tai said.

"Ok you have a really great idea so far… but how will you get to the matrix after you establish a connection?" BlazeWarmon asked.

"I'll have T.K open a gate of destiny using his connection to AngelWarmon." Tai answered.

"… Tai you are a fucking genius!!" BlazeWarmon exclaimed.

"So lets do it." Tai said.

"Ok. But I warn you this is probably going to hurt for a little while. And I suggest you don't try to bring the Warmon back until we're almost fully healed.

"Got it. Lets…" Tai started, reaching out his hand.

"Do it…" BlazeWarmon finished, grabbing hold of Tai's hand.

"Blood Fusion Digivolution!!" Tai and BlazeWarmon shouted at the same time.

At that moment Tai and T.K both woke up with a start, both their bodies glowing with digital energy.

They looked at each other and nodded. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything.

"Blood Fusion Digivolution" Tai and T.K both said and activated their digivices.

Their digivices began glowing and reverted back to their original size and shape but remained their different colors. Their crests began glowing and bright orange and yellow energy surrounded and penetrated the two Digidestined of courage and hope. When the light faded, both Digidestined seemed to have grown a few inches and put on several pounds of muscle.

"Man I ache all over." Tai said as he stopped glowing.

"Me too, Tai." T.K said. As he stretched his new muscles.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked. The rest of the Digidestined looked on in awe at the two. Except for Sora and Kari, who were drooling over Tai and T.K's new muscular arms.


	16. Add some digivolving

Yeah im back. Sorry this chapter is so short but I figured since im stuck for now I'd give u what I got.  and remember… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR BLAZEWARMON WILL DESTROY YOU

Chapter 15.

Add some digivolving…

Tai and T.K. stood there stretching their muscles while the glowing light around them died down.

Everyone was looking at the two new warriors with awe and in the case of two girls… lust. Hehe

"like something you see?" Tai asked Sora.

"umm. Y-YES!!!" She replied.

Tai smiled revealing rather sharp looking teeth. His eyes seemed to glow with life and power.

T.K pretty much had the same reaction with Kari. He was still shorter than Tai but both of them had gained about 20 lbs of lean muscle and unknown amounts of power.

"What happened?" Matt asked jealous of how his brother now looked like he could kick his ass.

"I guess you could say we…. got an upgrade." T.K said with a smile.

"Jealous Matt?" Tai asked with a fanged smile.

"NO…maybe a little" Matt answered with an embarrassed smirk.

"Haha just wait." Tai said

"What do you mean Tai?" Joe asked.

"I'll explain later." Tai answered.

"Im hungry." T.K said.

"me too." Tai said as he patted his stomach.

"wait a minute." Tai said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a rock hard six pack that looked like they were hard as steel.

"hehe those are new." Tai said with a laugh.

"yeah…….." Sora said dreamy eyed.

"wait what the hell?" Matt asked as he lifted Tai's shirt higher.

Tai's chest and heart seemed to be glowing

Kari raised T.K's shirt and saw the same thing.

"What is going on here?" Kari asked giving T.K and Tai the "don't fucking argue with me and answer the question look".

"uhh. Hehe we're digivolving." Tai said with his trademark smirk.

"You're what?" Izzy said walking back in the room.

"digivolving…" Tai answered

"just slowly" T.K added.

"ok…" Izzy added.

"You explain." Tai told T.K

T.K explained everything about the merging of the Blaze and AngelWarmon into Tai and T.K leaving out the sex comments and the bringing the others back to life

"Wow so you two are gonna be like superheroes?" Davis said.

"Yeah, Yes we are." Tai said with a smile.

"I didn't think about that before." T.K said.

"We bad?" Tai asked looking at T.K with a smirk

"We bad." T.K answered also smirking.

"Cause if you bad and I bad…" Tai started

"Then we bad" T.K answered.

The other Digidestined just sweat dropped while the two super powered Digidestined just laughed.

"Well I have the scanner sunglasses up and running." Izzy said.

"Good, lets test them out." Tai said

"I've got 8 pair. Its all I had the resources to make." Izzy added

He set eight pairs of what looked like Oakley sunglasses on the table. 3 looked like womens sunglasses and the other 5 were obviously mens.

"Ken helped me style them" Izzy said and laughed.

Each pair had a different color lens for who they belonged to. Orange, red, blue, black, yellow, green, pink, and purple.

"I guess the lenses go with our crests?" Tai asked Izzy while he picked up the orange pair.

"Yeah, lets see if they work." Izzy said and put his on. He pushed the power button which looked just like the Oakley logo. The screen booted up and a Heads Up Display appeared.

"Prodigious" Izzy said.

"Wow, way cool." Matt said looking around.

"Hey Sora, scan me." Tai said.

"Ok umm. How do I do that Izzy?" Sora asked.

"There is a control in the top right corner of your lens." Izzy said

"Ok." Sora pushed the small control and the device entered scan mode. She looked at Tai and the device began scanning him.

(scanner uploading to Warmon Interface.)

Tai Kamiya… Leader of the Digidestined.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 220 lbs

Body is currently in a state of digital flux due to slow digivolution process

Current power level matches strong ultimates such as MetalGreymon.

Strengths include fire, heat, soccer, his relationship with Sora Takenouchi and his ability to read situations.

Weaknesses include water, cold, Sora and his habit of rushing headlong into danger without thinking.

Character traits: brave, headstrong, stubborn, romantic, brash, impulsive, protective and friendly.

Alignment: good

Attacks: any and all fire attacks due to BlazeWarmon data within.

"Wow that's pretty detailed." Sora said.

"Yeah and this will give us the edge we need to beat HellDaemon." Tai added.

"Why am I your weakness Tai?" Sora asked.

"Because without you, I'm nothing" Tai answered and smiled.

"awwww." Sora replied and kissed him.

T.K rolled his eyes and asked. " Rogue how long until HellDaemon regenerates and attacks again?"

"Best estimations suggest 33 hours until HellDaemon regains his strength to attack." Rogue answered.

"Tai we better rest if we're gonna continue with our plan…Tai?" T.K said looking back to his leader.

Things were getting pretty heated between Tai and Sora. He had picked her up and pressed her against the wall while furiously making out with her.

"Tai… TAI…TAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K yelled.

"what?" tai answered sharply, his eyes glowing while Sora was catching her breath.

"A. get a room. B. we need to rest in order to complete our plan, rest you are doing the exact opposite of resting." T.K answered with a small laugh

"Damn it. Alright" Tai said. As he set Sora down.

"Lets get some rest team." Tai told everyone as he watched Sora walk away.

"you cock blocking bastard." Tai glared at T.K with a smirk.

"Sorry dragon breath, but we have a job to do." T.K answered with a smirk of his own.

"Fair enough. See you in a few hours angel boy." Tai said as he walked away.

"See ya. Oh and Tai, stay away from Sora's room." T.K said with a smirk and a wink.

"Fuck you" Tai said with a smile

The Digidestined went to their rooms for a well deserved rest.


	17. And add a power boost in the mix

Chapter 16

And throw a little power boost in the mix.

Tai woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and… powerful… extremely powerful. He looked down at his bare chest and noticed that the glow was gone.

"huh. I guess im done digivolving." Tai said with a smile.

He walked out of his room and saw T.K doing the same thing.

"Hey Tai, I'm done digivolving." T.K said with a smile.

"Me too man. That means I can kill you now for interrupting me and Sora yesterday." Tai said with an evil grin.

"Hehe." T.K laughed nervously looking around for any kind of help.

"Run." Tai said.

T.K. turned and ran as fast as he could away from Tai. He turned to look behind him to see Tai right on his heels holding a fireball in his hand.

Seeing that, T.K caught another gear and started flying as fast as he could and he flew right by Kari.

"What is going on?" Kari said as Tai flew right by her too.

The two super powered teens flew right into the training room. When the door shut T.K formed a ball of light in his hand.

"You wanna play Tai? Ok. I'll play." He said as his eyes glowed.

"Ok T.K. GAME ON!!" Tai yelled as he flew up and the two began sparring.

The rest of the Digidestined got up after hearing all the noise and followed Kari to the training room.

"Wow those two are going at it." Matt said watching the two send energy attacks at each other.

"I hope they don't hurt each other." Mimi added.

"They'll be fine" Sora added scanning the two combatants with her sunglasses.

"They're not using that much energy in their attacks, they're just having fun." Izzy added.

"GO TAI!!!" Davis yelled.

"GO T.K." Yolei countered.

"GUYS, THEY'RE ONLY SPARRING!!!" Joe said stepping between the two before THEY started fighting.

(inside the training room)

"Your ass is mine Takaishi!!" Tai yelled as he threw a soccer ball sized fireball at T.K

"You sure talk a lot Kamiya, why don't u put up or shut up." T.K countered as he powered up for a attack.

"Hand of Fate!!!!" T.K yelled as he fired a super powered beam of light at Tai.

"Oh so you want to take it up a notch huh? Ok, I got something for you." Tai said.

"TERRA DESTROYER!" Tai yelled as he held up the devastatingly powerful ball of energy.

"Tai... I was just playin man… hehe you know just joking… Tai…" T.K said nervously eyeing the glowing ball of death.

Tai just growled and glared at T.K. then he burst out laughing at the look of terror on his face.

"Gotcha!" Tai smiled as he absorbed the energy back into his body.

"You're evil" T.K said and laughed

"I know." Tai said and laughed.

The two teens shook hands and walked out the door of the training room and right into the middle of the crowd of Digidestined.

"Hehe we had an audience." T.K laughed.

"Yeah and all I can say is… wow." Izzy said.

"T.K is it time?" Tai asked with a mysterious smile.

"I do believe so." T.K said with a fake british accent.

"Time for what?" Sora asked.

"How would you guys like to have power like ours without having to die first?" Tai asked the original Digidestined.

"That would be awesome but I don't see how you would do it." Izzy said.

"I think all of us would love to have that kind of power" Matt added.

"We could all become superheroes!" Davis said smiling.

"Uhh. Davis only the eight original Digidestined can do this." Tai said.

"WHAT??? THAT'S SO NOT FAIR. T.K GETS SUPER POWERS BUT I DON'T!!!" Davis cried.

"Sorry." T.K said with a shrug.

"Lets do it." Sora said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"I'm ready." Mimi added.

Everyone turned to Joe.

"Well I wouldn't be Mr. Reliable if I let you guys down now." Joe said with a smile.

"Alright lets do this." Tai said

"Ok everyone you're going to have to concentrate on your crests." Tai said as he concentrated on his connection to BlazeWarmon.

Everyone's crests began glowing as they thought of what attribute made them strongest.

"Ok T.K open a gate of destiny" Tai said hoping this would work.

"Ok. GATE OF DESTINY" T.K said as he drew a circle in the air with his glowing blade.

The gate opened and 6 different colored balls of light came out of it.

The red ball went into Sora.

The blue ball went into Matt.

The silver ball went into Joe.

The green ball went into Mimi.

The purple ball went into Izzy.

And finally, the pink ball went into Kari.

As the souls of the Warmon went into the Digidestined, their eyes started glowing their respective colors. And the gate of destiny closed.

"Whoa." All of the Digidestined said before they began to stagger and fall.

"Catch them." Tai called to the second generation of Digidestined as he caught Sora in one hand and Matt in the other.

T.K caught Kari and Izzy.

Ken caught Joe.

Davis caught Mimi.

The 6 digidestined who just got their Warmon souls went into the same comatose state that Tai and T.K went into and got the same warnings before they accepted the offer.

Sora began glowing with red energy and jumped up first, followed by Matt, Kari, Joe, Izzy and Mimi.

"Blood Fusion Digivolution" they all yelled simultaneously as their digivices changed to the same color as their crests.

The male Digidestined grew a few inches to about 6' in height and grew several pounds of muscle.

The female Digidestined's change was less obvious but their figures had more defined curves and basically they became even sexier if that was possible.

"Damn, now I know what you two meant when you said you were sore." Matt said to Tai as he stretched.

"Yeah, you guys need to go get some food, and some rest. We'll start helping you learn to control your powers in a few hours." Tai said trying not to stare at Sora's new curves.

"Like something you see Tai?" Sora asked in a seductive voice.

"Go get some rest and then I'll answer that." Tai answered and winked at her.

(sorry it took so long. Between my army training and going straight back to college, I just now got the time to work on this. But I promise I will finish it. READ AND REVIEW.)


	18. Training Time

Chapter 17

Training time

After the Digidestined got some rest. Tai called them back into the training area.

"Ok guys its time to learn how to use your new powers." Tai said.

"Guys I need you to digivolve to your highest forms." T.K told the digimon

The digimon digivolved to their forms.

"Ok now partner up with your digimon." Tai said.

"Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, you guys start stretching out and digivolve your digimon too. Just armor digivolution though." T.K said.

"Why?" Yolei said

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Davis asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." Tai said

"ok." Davis said and started doing soccer stretches along with the younger digidestined.

"OK, Digimon. You are going to be sparring against Wargreymon and MagnaAngemon." Tai said

"Ok just to get things straight, My team, Im gonna start calling us the Warmon just so when we give orders we don't confuse the younger team. Ok?" Tai said.

"That's fine." The new Warmon said.

"Rogue… How long until we estimate that HellDaemon attacks again?" T.K asked.

"Best estimations suggest 22 hours until HellDaemon regains his strength." The A.I answered.

"Ok lets do this." Tai said.

"The important part is to not think about it too much. Its just like moving an arm or leg, you don't think about it you just do it." T.K started.

"So. Warmon line up!" Tai told them.

Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe and Kari formed a straight line while the digimon began sparring with WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon.

"Try and fire your digimon's rookie level attack. Just so you know, our attacks come from our hands not our mouths haha. Matt you go first." Tai said and laughed.

"Blue Blaster!" Matt yelled and pointed his hand out…

Nothing happened…

"hmmm, well Tai we were attacked when our powers came out…" T.K said looking at Tai.

"True… PEPPER BREATH!" Tai said and threw a weak fireball at Matt.

"WHOAA!" Matt yelled and threw his hands out in front of him.

"TAI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mimi screamed.

Tai looked back at Matt and saw steam about a foot in front of his hand.

"It worked didn't Matt?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"Yeah… I think I got this now." Matt answered with a grin.

"Nice fangs wolf boy" T.K joked.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Matt shot a blast of Ice energy at his younger brother.

T.K dodged and laughed.

"Ok. So now we know how to bring their powers out" Tai said with a evil grin and looked at his younger sister.

"Don't you dare Taichi." Kari said and began to run.

"Pepper Breath!" Tai threw a weak fireball at Kari while T.K threw a weak Hand of Fate attack at Izzy.

"Celestial Arrow!" Kari screamed and shot a arrow of light through Tai's fireball.

Tai had to quickly dodge while throwing a fireball at Joe.

"Super Shocker!" Izzy yelled as he blocked T.K's attack with the electrical energy.

"AHHHHHHH! Harpoon Torpedo!" Joe yelled as the small water missile shot from his hands and destroyed the fireball.

Soon all the new Warmon were having fun throwing weak attacks at each other.

Meanwhile

The digimon were having a hell of a time trying to take down the more powerful WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon.

Then as soon as their partners brought their new energy out, the rest of the digimon started feeling stronger than ever.

"Ice Wolf Bite" MetalGarurumon yelled as he shot the ice beam at WarGreymon.

"Wing Blade" Garudamon timed her attack so it would hit WarGreymon just after MetalGarurumon's did.

WarGreymon hit the ground.

"Nice job!" the dragon warrior told his friends.

"You're all becoming stronger with your partners." MagnaAngemon said out of breath.

The younger digidestined were watching their friends get the hang of their new powers and couldn't help but feel a little left out.

The armor digimon decided to spar with each other just to get the work out.

(heres how the sparring match went)

Flamedramon vs. Stingmon

Digmon vs Halsemon

Flamedramon beat Stingmon

Halsemon beat Digmon

The younger digidestined were doing cardio exercises and watching the training.

Cody was practicing kendo with a metal rod he found

Yolei was running in place.

Ken and Davis were wrestling. Ken pinned him in 30 seconds.

Back to the new Warmon.

"Ok enough fun for now." Tai said with a smile

"Now crank up your attacks and feed your digimon some more energy if you can." TK said.

"Go for your ultimate attacks!" Matt told the others as he got ready to shoot a mega attack.

"Wing Blade!" Sora yelled as the firebird shot up from her and went straight at T.K.

"Ice Wolf Bite" Matt yelled as he fired the Ice Energy at Tai.

"Horn Buster!" Izzy yelled as he shot his Electric Energy at Tai.

"Vulcans Hammer!" Joe yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground and shot his beam of Water Energy at T.K

"Celestial Arrow" Kari said as she shot her arrow of light straight at Tai's head. (don't you love siblings)

"Flower Cannon!" Mimi said and pointed her fingers like a gun, shooting the plant energy at Tai.

"Ah shit…" Tai and T.K said as the attacks came straight at them…

And knocked them into the wall

"Yeah I think they got it…" Tai groaned.

"I agree… break time?" T.K asked

"Yeah. After a nap and some food, we'll get them to try their personal attacks." Tai said

"Ok. BREAK TIME!!!" T.K told everyone.

"when we're done only the Warmon come back in here. We got to up the firepower! The digimon and digidestined can come in here after and we'll work with them." Tai added.

The digidestined went in and got some rest while the digimon dedigivolved and went straight for the food with Agumon and Tai leading the charge.

(Wow that took forever to get up. Sorry for the delay and the fact that theres no action but I promise plenty of action next time! And it wont take near as long to upload. READ AND REVIEW. I need at least 5 reviews if you want me to continue.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Seductive Charm and … The God Of Men?.

(After all this time, I am happy to present Chapter 18 of Blaze of Glory

Oh and Team 01's armor looks more like Spartan armor from Halo Reach without helmets the plates have highlighted colors matching the digidestined crest color. I'll probably add helmets later and try to give you better designs so you can see what im talking about.)

When Matt woke up a few hours later, he felt strong… really strong.

"damn I guess this is what Tai and T.K felt like when they were done digivolving." He thought as he got up and looked in the mirror. He was shirtless and immediately noticed that he had a rock hard 6 pack and looked like he had been living at a gym for a year. His eyes were an icy blue color and his hair was longer.

"Damn, I look good." He said with a smile. Then he noticed he had longer canines. "and I have fangs…" he added.

He walked out the door of his room and saw Tai and T.K eating a couple of pizzas.

Tai and T.K were eating and going over different training ideas when they heard a loud rumbling growl. They looked at each other and then looked up to see a hungry looking Matt.

"Pizza?" Tai asked with a fanged smile.

"Thank you Tai." Matt said as he "wolfed" down 2 of the pizzas sitting there.

"Do I look like that when I eat?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes." Gomamon said and laughed.

Everyone heard more loud rumbles and looked up to see a hungry Team 01.

"Tai… we need more pizza…" T.K said and sweatdropped.

Soon it was a pizza feeding frenzy between digimon and Team 01 with Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei afraid to try to grab a piece.

"Ken, you try and get us food…" Davis said.

"Hell No! Id reach in a hand and pull back a bloody stump… you do it." Ken answered.

"Kennn…" Yolei started with a seductive grin. (lessons from Mimi on "how to get a guy to do anything you want, regardless of bodily harm he might receive")

"I'm hungry" she added and started grinding against Ken.

Ken jumped right in the middle of the feeding frenzy and came out with half a pizza and a ripped shirt.

"I have never seen Ken move so fast… and I played soccer against him…" Davis thought and gave his best friend the famous "What the Hell were you Thinking?" look.

"I cant help it man… shes been taking lessons from Mimi." Ken told Davis.

"There must be some way to defend against that." Davis said.

"For every attack, there is a way to defend against it." Cody added.

Davis and Ken just look at him.

"What I learned it in Kendo." Cody said.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"So he actually rushed in to the digimon feeding frenzy to get me pizza." Yolei told Mimi.

"You have learned your lessons well young apprentice." Sora added with a cheesy grin.

"Sora, that was so lame" Kari said laughing.

"well sorry, I spend too much time watching movies with Tai." Sora said.

"Speaking of the Fearless Leader, maybe we can use our powers over men to make him teach Ken a few things about being more self confident with me in public." Yolei said with a evil grin.

"Yeah, about that…" Mimi said sourly while Kari and Sora giggled.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Tai can resist Mimi's charm." Kari said.

"WHAT?" Yolei screamed.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi said while Kari covered Yolei's mouth.

"Tai is the only one who can actually defend himself against Mimi's charm. She has no effect on him." Sora said.

"That's because he only has eyes for you, Sora." Mimi said with a glare.

"That and he has extremely strong will power. Even I have problems getting him to do some things." Sora added.

" I don't know I think its more than that… maybe he knows something." Kari added thinking.

"Wait… you don't think he could teach the others this, do you?" Yolei asked.

All the girls got quiet as they thought of what could happen if Tai taught T.K, Ken, and Matt how to resist their seductive charms.

"10 minutes until we get back to training" Tai said turning to Matt.

"Sounds good to me." Izzy said joining them.

"That'll leave us with 4 hours before HellDaemon returns. I'll go get the Digimon." Joe said, leaving to go get the digimon out of their rooms.

"So Tai, how are we going to get the digimon to digivolve to Mega?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know Izzy. I've been thinking about that and what has made other digimon digivolve in the past. But the problem is theres no prophecy that I know of to help everyone like it did with me and Matt." Tai answered.

"I know… We'll have Mimi and Yolei ask them really nicely haha." Davis said laughing while Ken blushed.

Tai, T.K and Izzy looked at Davis with a blank expression while Matt blushed a little bit.

"I don't get it." Izzy said.

"Yolei has learned how to get Ken to do whatever she wants." Davis answered.

"Ken, say it isn't so…." T.K started.

"We've lost him." Tai said sadly.

"She's learning from Mimi! I cant fight that kind of seduction!" Ken exclaimed in his defense.

Matt visibly winced at that.

"Damn, good luck Ken…" Matt said thinking of the things Mimi has asked him to do over the last few weeks.

Tai started laughing at both of them.

"What's so funny Tai?" Matt asked

"Havent you ever wondered why Mimi doesn't ask me to do anything for her that I wouldn't do for anyone else besides Sora?" Tai asked.

"Now that you mention it… the only person who can get you to do anything is Sora… and she usually does it with you..." Matt said wondering where this was going.

"Why is that?" T.K asked.

" Because I have the ability to tell the pink princess… No." Tai said with a smirk.

"What?" Matt said.

"No one tells Mimi No" Izzy added.

"I have." Tai said with a smile.

"… TEACH ME O WISE ONE!" Ken exclaimed and dropped to his knees bowing to Tai.

Tai started laughing and looked over to where the girls were sitting staring back at him and Ken.

Tai smiled at the girls.

Yolei and Mimi got this look of pure horror on their faces as they realized what was going on.

Sora just shook her head and laughed quietly.

"We'll talk about this later my young apprentice." Tai said loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Yes Master." Ken said getting up.

"Tai…" Matt started.

"Yes Matt." Tai answered.

Matt stopped talking as he realized that Mimi was glaring at him.

"I understand. I shall train you both. But you must do something for me…" Tai said with an evil smile.

"Anything." Matt, Izzy and Ken said at the same time.

"Izzy you too?" T.K asked.

"Matts not the only guy Mimi gets to do things for her." Izzy sheepishly admitted.

"Ah… I see." T.K said.

"First. You must all call me Master." Tai started with an extremely evil grin.

"Ah cmon!" Matt and Izzy said.

"Second, Ken and Matt must introduce me as the GOD OF MAN and bow before me at their next soccer game and concert." Tai added.

Ken looked skeptical at that but then remembered that Tai was better at Soccer than him so he could deal with that.

Matt looked horrified at the idea.

"And Third… Izzy must make my upgrade my computer to make it unbelievably fast when we get home." Tai said smiling.

"I'll let you think about your answers after we finish training… speaking of which… ITS TIME!" Tai added.

"Team 01 plus Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to the training room. Team 02 to the observation deck." T.K said.

"Why Imperialdramon?" Yolei asked.

"We need a strong mega to spar against." Tai answered.

Veemon and Wormmon smiled at being called strong.

"or a punching bag." T.K added with a wicked smile.

Veemon and Wormmon gulped.

"Relax WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon will help you." Tai added.

"Ha with you guys, he might need Omnimon." Davis said laughing.

"…That's not a bad idea Davis." T.K said.

"We'll see how it goes." Tai added.

"This could be fun" Agumon said to Gabumon with a Tai like smirk.

"Oh God you're rubbing off on him Tai." Kari said.

"Good. Haha. Now everyone power up or digivolve." Tai said as he began glowing and his armor formed on his body.

Everyone powered up and had black leather like armor with different colored armor plates. appear on their bodies. There weren't many physical differences except for Matt who had claws and brass knuckles similar to WereGarurumon.

"Is it alright if im jealous on how bad ass they all look?" Davis asked Team 02.

"Yeah because I am too." Ken said.

"I've got an idea." Cody said walking out of the room.

The others followed him to the main room behind the observation deck.

"Rogue, is it possible for you to make us armor similar to team 01's armor?" Cody asked.

"It is within my capabilities, but the armor will not be as strong or grant you as many offensive capabilities." The A.I answered.

"That's fine. Cody said.

"What are the limitations?" Ken asked.

"It will be similar to the armor digivolution compared to normal digivolution. You'll basically be copying your digimon's attributes. For example, Davis you will have dragon energy weapons on your armor along with some melee abitlities mirroring those of ExVeemon and Imperialdramon. Calculations also suggest that yours will be the best overall fighting armor system for Team 02." Rogue answered.

"Ok. Lets Do it. We'll give Team 01 a nice surprise when they get out." Yolei said.

"Why wait?" Davis and Ken asked with identical smirks.

"Rogue how long until they're ready?" Cody asked.

"Analyzing Digimon attributes, digivolution data, estimated power levels… sequencing, scanning digidestined Team 02 physical attributes, abilities, dimensions,… confirming… data acquisition complete, creating armor systems… estimated time for completion… 30 minutes." Rogue answered.

"awesome!" Davis said.

(Well that's all I have for now. Sorry for the lack of action but im having a hard time figuring out where I want to go with the action sequences… and if anyone has any suggestions for the digidestined's new attacks, please let me know!)


End file.
